


134340 (Pluto)

by hseokymin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alpha Jeon Jungkook, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Anal Sex, BDSM, Captain Kim Namjoon | RM, Corporal Punishment, Dom/sub, F/M, Force Choking, Friends With Benefits, Grumpy Min Yoongi | Suga, M/M, Master/Pet, Multi, Omega Kim Seokjin | Jin, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Teacher-Student Relationship, Vaginal Sex, Witchcraft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-03 05:47:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 34,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17278232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hseokymin/pseuds/hseokymin
Summary: When you fuck up your trip for Muggle studies, professor Jeon proposes to give you some personalized lessons in order not to expel you from his classes.With a slight little twist added to it, of course, nothing you'd really mind.Right?





	1. Hogwarts

>> 19 years had passed since the Battle of Hogwarts took place. Minerva McGonagall was now the official headmistress of the castle and, honestly, you were quite proud of her. It was the first time ever to happen in the History of Magic that a woman was in charge of a whole wizardry school. And although you didn’t have the chance to see her often, your parents had told you every little detail about this place and its professors, the heroes and the villains, and you could only feel admiration towards the history.

You remembered it as if it were yesterday, how nervous you were about being sorted into a house. You were just a little child in fear of everything but you went through with it regardless. Much to your relief you could hear it screaming “Gryffindor!” and everyone stood up to clap whilst you walked towards the corresponding house table.

Nevertheless, the past stood in the past. That was years ago, and you were now in your seventh and last year, sitting in the Great Hall with your house comrades as you were studying (or, at least, reading) for your next class. You knew you didn’t have much time to prepare for your N.E.W.T. exams which were approaching soon. And that “soon” meant in two weeks.

“Can you not?” you asked, looking up to your right, slightly annoyed. Jin was eating loudly into your ear as he hovered over you so he could read your workbook as well.

“What? I’m only eating.” He replied with that mocking smirk of his. You rolled your eyes.

“Yeah. In my ear, when I’m trying to study.” You slightly sighed as you closed your book. You weren’t paying much attention to it anyways. “Who cares. Let me just fail this subject and be the disgrace of my family.”  
Jin laughed as he put his arm around you. He was that handsome guy in your year that everyone swoons over about, and he was your best friend. Some rumors began to spread a few years ago, when you both started getting close, questioning if you were something more than friends. That, gladly, faded away with the time.

“Oh, don’t be so silly, (Y/N). Even if you’d actually fail, you know your parents would be equally as proud.” He said as he kissed your cheek. He then got closer to your ear, and whispered. “Please tell your dad I comforted you, maybe this year he’ll spoil me for Christmas too.”

You looked at him with fake surprise as you elbowed him. He raised his hands in surrender as he laughed.

“Okay, okay. But I’m serious. You know they love you wholeheartedly.”

“Maybe they do.” You smiled at him. He was your best friend for a reason; he always made you smile even if you were super pissed at him. And you were very thankful for it.

 

Soon, class time arrived. You were definitely not ready to part ways with Jin to attend Muggle studies, since it was an elective subject and he chose Divination instead. You also didn’t really understand his reasons on choosing it, since you believed it was quite imprecise and irrelevant. But maybe that was exactly why he chose it, since he loved to have fun with silly things.

Whatever his logic may be, you were already running late (as always) to class. You quickened your pace through the long hallways until you reached the room in the dungeons. Yes, the dungeons. That meant your class was shared with the Slytherins. And even though you had some friends in that house, you couldn’t stand most of them.

You sighed in relief as the professor hadn’t arrived yet, and took your seat next to your partner.

“Are you always doing indecent things before class?” The silver haired boy next to you asked with a tentative grin.

“Oh, shut up, Jimin. You already know I was studying, you saw me earlier.” Jimin was one of those Slytherin guys from your year that wasn’t actually too bad to your liking. It was a rule to mix with the other houses when sitting in classes. And so, when he was asked to sit with you, he was the first one that didn’t mind getting close to a Gryffindor or, what’s more, a half-blood.

“Mhm. You say that, but I could literally hear your giggles with that Jin guy all the way from my table. I didn’t know studying was so fun.” He eyed you funnily and that caused you a slight smile on your face. Every time he grinned, his eyes become a straight line and you thought that was cute.

“Well, I believe you’d find it fun if you’d actually open a book. Maybe join us some other time.” You said as you turned to him to wink. He laughed openly as he shook his head.

And suddenly, some footstep sounds were becoming clearer which made the whole class go silent. You gulped and sat straighter in your seat as you waited.

“Good morning, class.”

“Morning, professor” Almost everyone said at a time.

You eyed him carefully but tried to avoid his gaze at all costs. You certainly didn’t want him to ask you anything about the lessons; you didn’t want to embarrass yourself any more.

“Excuse my delay, I couldn’t find the essays you gave me last week.” You felt happy at the thought of not having to reread that awful paperwork you quickly scribbled at 3am on a Sunday. But it was a silly thought. “But I was lucky. I’ll be distributing them back to you now.”

“(Y/N). Here” He said coldly. As you were grabbing the paper from him, your hand slightly brushed his, and that caused an odd feeling to appear at the pit of your stomach, for some reason. “I don’t know what’s happening to you lately, but you might wanna consider taking an extra lesson with me.”

You felt everyone’s gaze on your neck, and a heat started rising up to your face, so you quickly responded and went back to your seat.

“Y-yes, professor Jeon.”

And, as expected, Jimin was still staring at you with a mocking grin plastered across his face. “How’d it go, honey? Still want me to join too?”

“Fuck off.” You said through gritted teeth. But surprisingly, he put his hand on your knee, and squeezed it slightly so you could relax a bit. But, to be honest, that only made you more nervous.

 

Your lesson passed as slowly as it could, you even wished you had a time-turner only to go back to the time where you decided this class was a good idea and slap yourself. But, sadly, all time-turners had already been destroyed.

“Farewell. Oh, just one more thing to mention, before you part. I have been talking to the headmistress because it seems to me you’re all having a hard time concentrating. So yes, again, it’s not only you, (Y/N).” Your head snapped up at the mention of your name just to meet with professor Jeon’s eyes and, what you thought was a faint curvature of his lips. “I know you’re all preparing for you N.E.W.T.’s and everything right now must be stressful. So that’s why I’ve booked a trip to Birmingham for next week.”

“Uh... Where is that, again?” This low voice emerged right from behind your seat, which made you jump slightly in surprise. You both happened to be... always fighting each other.

Your professor smiled humbly, as always, and proceeded with his explanation.

“Birmingham. This is an important city, and I want us all to go there and try to blend in with the Muggles. See what their lifestyle is like, act and do what they do. And I’ve decided this will count as a test as well. So, if I were you, I’d really try to remember everything we’ve learned so far.”

The class whined in response. You could’ve sworn this last bit was directed at you. Maybe you were starting to hallucinate, maybe not. But his stare only made this more confusing to your stressed mind.

“That’s it for today. See you all next week!” He said with a bright smile. “This little shit.” You thought to yourself.

Just as you were exiting the room, you felt your shoulder being harshly pushed into the wall behind you. Pain started erupting from the hit area, as you turned your head to see who your assaulter was.

“What the fuck, Min?” You asked quite pissed. You never really cared about engaging in fights with him, but whenever he became physical like this, it drove you to the edge. “Has your hair dye gotten through your brain or what?” He laughed humorless.

“Funny. Like your grades. I’d expect nothing less from a blood-traitor like you, to be the class clown.” He said pulling one string of hair behind your ear. You slapped his hand out of the way.

“My god, I can’t wait to see you mixing in with Muggles next week. I’ll even buy one of those, uh... cameras, so I can always remember your facial expression. You know, you look like you constantly have shit under your nose.” And that made his cocky smile disappear.

That only meant trouble, which made you go into alert mode in case he tried anything. You could see his hand crawling down to grab his wand, and then everything happened in a matter of seconds. You rapidly grabbed your own and pointed it at him, casting a spell before he even got time to say half a word.

”Riddikulus!” you shouted right before running away from him.

“I’m not a fucking boggart, you dumbass!” He shouted angrily in response, only making you laugh out loud as you ran for your life with no one around. You didn’t even look back to see if he got transformed into anything at all, but the single thought of it made you cry of laughter.

Sometimes... Yes, sometimes you did love getting in trouble.


	2. Birmingham

You yawned openly and loudly. This week had gone by slowly and stressfully as you can remember. At this point, your robe and hair probably looked a mess, but you didn’t even care. Your eyeliner needed to be on point, though.

“Morning, cutie.” You heard behind your back, as you saw some arms wrap around your chest.

“Taehyung.” You simply replied, watching him sit beside you with a toast in his hand. He offered some, which you politely declined. And he shoved it in your mouth either way.

“You see, I don’t like you calling me by my name.” He said as he made a pout which you could not resist looking at.

“But that’s your name, Taehy-” his hand suddenly covered your mouth as he shook his head. Taehyung was probably the cutest guy in Hufflepuff you’d ever seen. His fluffy light brown hair made you wanna run your hands through it and his flawless face made you want to cup his cheeks.

“I want a nickname. Jin hyung has a nickname too, so I deserve one.” You smiled at this.

“Well, what would you like for me to call you, then?” you asked curiously. It didn’t sound too bad of an idea. “Tae?”

“Aw, come on, that’s too short and easy. Think harder, boo.” You flushed a bit at his eagerness in calling you names, but thought of it anyways.

“W-well, how about, uh... Vante?” you eyed him carefully. He looked like he was thinking hard on it, but replied rather quickly.

“That’s amazing! I love it!” He shook both your hands happily. “And I’ve already thought of yours. I’m gonna call you Vanna.”

“What?” You said and blinked a few times. You weren’t sure you understood.

“Vanna. Because it also starts with a V, and we’re team Victory. It means you're God's gift, and I'm not sure I believe in him so I'll just consider you my precious gift instead. So that’s set.”

“I’m not sure why you know this but sure, Taeh- I mean, Vante.” His boxy smile appeared and that made you chuckle a bit.

“Anyways, why are you looking so distressed on this fine morning?”

You almost forgot about it. Today was the day. The dreadful trip day. You were sure you were going to make a fool of yourself again in front of your classmates. Even though what maybe had you more worried was looking like a fool in front of your professor, Jeon Jungkook. And you didn’t even understand why, it’s not as if he was anything more than just a professor... right?

“Oh, I, uh... We have to go on a trip today for Muggle studies’ class. And I’m not really feeling it, you know. Plus Jin is over there playing with his ball instead of supporting me in my mental breakdowns.” Tae opened his eyes widely.

“Playing with what now?” He asked innocently. You almost choked on the orange juice as you understood what he meant.

“Shit. He’s, like, he’s playing with his divination crystal ball or something, you know. If you look at the end of the table...” You said pointing at him. He then turned around to watch, and made an “O” shape with his mouth.

“Oh. Looks interesting. But you shouldn’t feel like that, Vanna. You know, Joonie hyung and I have talked about it and he says he’s always thought you were really smart.” He explained proudly. Namjoon was Taehyung’s best friend since first year.

“Yeah... Well, I guess if the head of the Ravenclaw’s house said so I should feel proud, shouldn't I?”

Taehyung chuckled in response as he reached for another toast to fit in his mouth.

“I have to go now. Tell me everything later, I hope you do well. I’ll even send my patronus to watch over you. Behave!” He waved as he run back to his table.

“Oh Merlin, I really hope he doesn’t send his patronus over or I’ll be in trouble.” You mumbled to yourself right before getting up from your seat.

 

You were all gathered in front of the big Hogwarts’s entrance doors. Everyone looked sleepy and that made your hopes of not being the only “class clown” go higher.

“Good morning! I hope you’re all ready and set to go today. We’ll be taking the Hogwarts Express shortly, since some of you have failed the apparition test and others seem to be allergic to portkeys. That way you might be able to take a nap and all. I see some of you need it.”

And again, that burning gaze was on you. Was he annoyed with your attitude? Or was he simply annoyed at you constantly failing? Maybe he simply liked to mess with you, but that was just difficult to believe.

“Let’s go, come on.”

And that way, all of you followed and practically jumped in the train. You and Jimin sat together along with some other two girls. And soon, you started to fall asleep as the train began his slow track forward to Birmingham.

A light tapping in your hand made you open your eyes and blink a few times before realizing where you were. You fell asleep on Jimin’s shoulder and your hand had been resting on his thigh the whole time. You suddenly took your hand back and sat straight, as your cheeks began to get light pink toned. Jimin simply laughed.

“We’re finally here, hun. But, as long as I’m concerned, you can keep touching me like that. I don’t mind.” He winked at you and you just pinched his side.

“Jimin, literally fuck off.” He opened his mouth to make a smart comment about what you just said, but you quickly put your hand to prevent it. “Let’s just get out.”

You got off the train and walked through the platform and into the civilization. You stopped in a corner for a few seconds of explanation.

“I’m going to let you go now, but I’ll keep track of everything you’re doing. If I see any of you reveal their wands or perform any kind of magic, I’ll be forced to expel you from my class and put a T on your grades. I’ll be meeting you all here, at 5 sharp. So, behave.”

You felt a knot in your throat as everyone began dispersing themselves amongst the Muggles, yet you didn’t really know what to do or where to go. You looked around, in search of anything that could catch your attention. And that’s when you saw this black sign with white letters on it. “Irish Pub”. You didn’t know what any of those words meant, you were sure you’d studied it before but, again, you didn’t remember a thing at all. So you decided to get in anyways and go with the flow.

It was a dark lighted place. There were quite a few people in there, some of them you could recognize as your classmates, but most of them were adults. You felt kind of out of place, but you still wanted to try. So you sat down in one of those tall chairs in front of a barstool, and a folded paper was placed in front of you.

You didn’t know what any of those were, so you struggled to choose anything at all from that list. Since the place’s name was “Irish Pub”, you decided to go with the one that said “Irish Bomb”. Perhaps it was a unique thing from this place.

“My god, you’re so annoying.” That low grunt came from beside you, so you turned your body right to see him sitting next to you. “Stop following me around. Don’t you have friends?”

“Bold of you to assume I’d ever follow such a fool. You’d literally get lost on your way home if it weren’t for your rich parents.”

“Envious much? At least I have money. And knowledge, because I’m sure you have no idea of what you’ve just ordered. Do you?”

You bit your lip quite unsure about how to respond. He made a point for once. “It’s a drink.”

“10 points to Gryffindor.” He said jokingly as he clapped in your face.

And soon, both your drinks were placed in front of you. You looked at him once before taking a sip, not sure about how to drink it. You decided to go for it all at once, while looking at him out of the corner of your eye. And when you had drunk all of it, you placed the glass back in the stool. A burning sensation started to emerge from your esophagus up to your throat, and you looked at him wide-eyed.

“Have you cursed me?” You asked in an accusingly manner.

“Are you that stupid to think I’d waste my time and energy to cast a spell on you? That’s called alcohol. That’s what happens when you drink too much too quickly.” He said as he rolled his eyes at you. He continued drinking and you couldn’t help but watch his Adam’s apple move seductively up and down. Maybe you were tripping. How would that be seductive at all?

You raised a brow, not believing his word completely.

“Alright. Let’s bet then.” He looked at you curiously.

“You want to bet with me? Are you sure, baby?” Him calling you baby made you shudder. You shook the feeling away and looked at him seriously.

“Shut up. Just order what you want and let’s see who can finish it first. If I win, you’ll do everything I say. If you win, then I’ll do as you say. Deal?” You willingly asked as you held out your hand for him.

His eyes flickered between looking at your held out hand and your determined face before finally shaking it. His hands were soft and pale. You’d never really paid attention to detail however; you found his large, veiny hands utterly attractive. They were decorated with quite a few silver rings while a pair of silver bracelets hanging around his wrists caught your attention. A small lock was hanging from one of them.

He ordered whatever his mind felt appropriate and when the bartender came up with your drinks, you took a few glances at the weird blue substance before looking back at him with a smirk on his face.

“Cheers.” He said. And once your glasses clicked together, you started drinking as fast as you could. This time, the feeling came up stronger and earlier, making it hard for you not to stop to breathe a little. And just as you were about to take one last sip, you heard the sound of a glass landing on the table. You slowly put your hand down and looked over at him, who was smiling allowing you to see his white teeth.

“What a pity. So that means you get to be my slave. You must feel honored.” He said as his index finger traced along your knuckles. You couldn’t resist snapping back at him.

“That’s unfair! I swear you hexed it, there’s no way you can drink this so easily without stopping. I’m not falling for that.” You said as you walked out of the place.

He grabbed you by the arm before opening the door.

“Get off me.” You said sharply. You hated when he got physical with you.

“Someone has to pay for those, sweetheart. We’re still in Muggle world now.” He whispered to you.

“I said get off me, or else.” You threatened him, your patience coming to an end.

“Or else? Are we getting brave? Don’t you dare talk to me like that, especially when that person is your Master. Now get back in and...”

And everything happened so quickly. When you looked down, you were holding your wand in your shaky hand and casting a spell to him that made him fly away to the back of the place.

“Expelliarmus!” you shouted. You could hear loud gasps and people watching you in shock. And then, everyone else was vanished from the pub.

“W-what? Where is everyone? What just happened?”

You looked around in search of the people that were seating, or talking, or drinking in here before. But no one was to be found. Not even your classmates. You could only see Min Yoongi’s white hair emerging from the ground and trying to get up on his feet.

“You’ve really done it now...” He managed to say.

“I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to, I just... You were grabbing me and then everything sort of happened and I don’t even know...” but your words were cut off by some coughing. It sent shivers down your spine the thought of who might’ve been. So you slowly turned around to face a man about two heads taller than you, black hair with black hoodie and tight pants, standing still with a very serious face.

“P-professor Jeon... I...” you stuttered. You were taken aback by his sudden appearance and seeing him in Muggle clothing was creating a weird feeling inside you.

“I guess you really want to take a few more lessons from me now, don’t you, Ms. (Y/N)?”

You wanted to answer, but no matter what, every option roaming in your head sounded as a bad choice, so you decided to stay quiet and look down to your feet shamelessly.

You surely were going to get punished for this.


	3. Deal

“Care to explain what happened? Any of you?” he asked with a calm voice. You were never sure about what he really felt, you had tried to read his expressions or see the double meaning in his words, but he was just a mystery to your eyes, and everything about him had you wanting to see more of his, you assumed, many sides.

You tried to explain what had happened, but you were unable to say a word because of how intense his look was on you. You felt that burning sensation again, but this time you were sure it wasn’t because of the alcohol you had digested.

“I see. Mr. Min?” he looked up at the Slytherin instead, with an expectant look on his face. The blond haired walked in annoyance to stand beside you as he scratched the back of his head, grunting a bit.

“She went crazy or something. She could not stand that she lost a bet and she stunned me to that wall over there and...”

“That’s not true!” You almost screamed, but gasped instantly and looked back to Jungkook’s eyes.

“Exactly what part isn’t true, (Y/N)? Didn’t you cast the Expelliarmus spell on him just a few minutes ago? Are you implying your detector isn’t working well?”

“I’m not! All I’m saying is... It wasn’t because of the bet, I’m still not sure he did not cheat at all, but I got mad at him grabbing me and not letting me go so I defended myself.” You said as you could literally hear the chains around his neck click together while he turned to look at you in disbelief.

“You filthy little...”

“Enough.” And both of you turned back to your professor with fearful eyes. You knew what was coming and you weren’t ready to tell your parents how useless you were, not being able to blend in with the Muggles even when your mom was a Muggle herself. And you were ashamed of yourself.

“I had warned you all before that this would happen, so you leave me no other choice but to...”

“Professor Jeon!” You screamed in mid-sentence, making him stop talking to curiously look at you. “Please... please, don’t expel me from your class. I can’t afford to go back home with a failed subject, I really can’t. Please give me another chance, I’ll do anything.”

“Anything? Are you sure you deserve another chance, sweetheart?” seriously, what was it with all the men insisting in calling you names? “Lately, your behavior in class has been letting me down, so I’m going to need an excellent discipline from you, young lady.” He said as he took a few steps forward to your position.

“I can be disciplined and...”

“You can’t.” He said sharply. You looked up at him, who was dangerously leaning forward to you and his thumb slightly caressing you cheek. “You’re a brat. Brats constantly misbehave and try to get what they want, even if they know they don’t deserve it.” You were completely sure your cheeks were hot pink by now and something in your lower area had started to awaken. You didn’t want him to come any more closer to you, because you didn’t want him to hear the fast rhythm of your heart beat, so you made an effort to not breathe for a few seconds in hopes he’d go back. “So, I’m asking you now, do you think you deserve it?”

Deserve what exactly? What was he going for? Everything about this felt so wrong, but that only made you want to go further.

“N-no, professor.”

“If you don’t then why should I give it to you?”

You fell silent because you were unsure about the answer. You weren’t really the excellent student everyone was jealous about; you knew you could always do much more than what you had given but you just were too lazy for it.

“I made you a question. I want an answer.” He said as he lifted your face up to him by the chin. 

“Because, I... Because I know that I can give much more than what I show. I will try my best to impress you and work hard to get better. I promise... Sir.”

You looked deeply into his eyes, a blank expression plastered across his face which, again, you could not read. And seconds felt like minutes in which he stayed silent, and it was pure torture. Suddenly, he shoved his hand back into his pocket as he stepped back and looked at the now quite astonished Min Yoongi.

“What about you? What should I do with you?”

“I did nothing wrong.” He simply responded as he looked away.

“Tsk. What a pity. 10 points from Slytherin.” The young boy widened his eyes as he looked back at him, in surprise.

“Isn’t this favoritism? You take points off me because I’m from the opposite house and since she’s from yours you don’t punish her?” he asked rather angrily without breaking eye contact.

“20 more points. There’s no such thing as favoritism or opposite houses in this school, and you should know better not to accuse me of such things, Min.” The younger opened his mouth to respond but no noise came out of it. “Show me your hand.”

“What?”

“You want me to keep going? Your house will be very proud of you.”

“Fine, fine! There.” He lowly grunted as he put his hand on Jungkook’s big palm. You thought you could see a faint pink blush on the Slytherin’s face. Jungkook gently touched and inspected the blonde’s hand, and then he pulled up the sleeve of his dark colored hoodie.

“You still want to say that you did nothing wrong?” he said as he held the silver locket you had previously seen hanging on a chain around his wrist in between his fingers with a serious look.

“That’s a present.”

“That’s a bet locket.” Jungkook said firmly. Yoongi eyed you carefully as he bit his lip at the mention of it. “That’s magic. And not even that, I’m pretty sure Ms. (Y/N) here had no knowledge of it. Did you?” he now referred back to you, as you observed the lock quite amazed.

“What’s a bet locket?” you asked in confusion.

“As I thought. Mr. Min here performed the lock spell under his breath, it’s a trick that doesn’t require a wand and it creates a silver locket that hangs around the spell caster’s wrist regardless of his position. This basically means the loser has to go by the bet rules until the lock disappears.”

You felt you mouth hang open in astonishment. So he did, in fact, cheat as you had imagined.

“Wait, what? Do you know what I have to do? Oh god, you’re incredible.” You looked at Yoongi’s eyes with anger consuming your expression. He simply smirked at you and winked. “This is humiliating, professor, isn’t there any way to get rid of it?” you asked in hopes of lessening your upcoming punishment.

“I’m afraid you’ll have to go by the rules. Unless...” he said as he crossed his arms and looked up in a thinking manner.

“Unless what?”

“Unless there’s a bigger bet concerning the both of you. But that requires a lot of magic, and I’m not sure anyone from your year can perform it.”

You both looked at each other, wondering who could help you. Until it clicked. “Jungkook! I mean, professor Jeon... Please, please make a bet with us!”

Jungkook looked back at you and his eyes became darker, an unreadable expression spreading across his face along with a smile that you’d only seen before in monsters from mythology books.

“Let’s make a deal. Come closer, both of you.” You quickly grabbed Yoongi by the arm and practically dragged him with you as you listened to him. “I’m gonna free you from this lock, but the bet I’m about to do will serve as a punishment for both of you for what you’ve done today. Are we clear?”

You could literally hear Min Yoongi’s saliva go down his throat as you began to sweat. It was the first time you had seen him nervous at all.

“Yes, Sir.” Both of you said at the same time. This caused Jungkook’s smile to widen as he showed his white teeth to both. Scary, you thought.

“You two, hold my hands now.” And so you did as you were told. Your shaky hand finally met Jungkook’s bigger one and Yoongi’s hand did the same. The sensation was similar to when you grabbed Yoongi’s; it was that weird warm feeling again.

“I’m going to teach you both a lesson starting tomorrow and ending next week. If you both behave and do as I tell you, you’ll both pass the finals with good grades. On the other hand... if you happen to deceive me once again, I’m going to have to expel you from my classes. Agreed?”

“Agreed” you both said. And all you could hear was faint whispering coming from your professor’s lips, until he finally let go of your hands.

“It vanished.” Yoongi said watching his free wrist. You looked back to Jungkook’s arm to see the newly formed lock, but it was nowhere to be found. You looked into his face once again and a bright sparkle caught your attention. It was the lock.

“It’s a collar now?” you asked observing it cautiously. Jungkook simply chuckled. “’It’s a three people bet. So yes, it’s a collar.”

You didn’t know what to do now, this entire situation had you thinking way more than you often did yet you couldn’t get to any conclusion at all.

“I’m going to perform the Obliviate charm on all those Muggles you’ve scared away. You’ll both go back to the train and wait until it’s time to go back. We’ll talk tomorrow.” He said as he walked away, not after having swung the big silver locket hanging around his neck right before your eyes, reminding you that yes, indeed, shit was about to go down.


	4. Day one: Master

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> few warnings: from now on there may be explicit language, cursing, con noncon, and explicit sexual scenes.

You didn’t sleep well at all. All you could do was move around and think about what had happened during the day. You couldn’t even understand what you were feeling. Did you feel attracted towards Min Yoongi? Or was it towards Jeon Jungkook? Perhaps even... both? That was not right. You should only have feelings towards one individual, but both of them were equally as wrong. One was your professor, and the other one had been your enemy for years. And now you were imagining both of their veiny pale hands all over your body, and how their touch would feel on you...

“Daydreaming, are we?” A bright, loud voice made you come back to reality. You were in the library, pretending to study so no one could find you and ask about your dark circles. But of course, he did, and sat down next to you. “How is my beautiful flower doing?”

“Beautiful flower? I feel like bees have stung my face as I was sleeping. So there’s that, Hoseok.”

“Exams week, I suppose.”

“Yeah... exams.” You said humorless as you looked at the same page you had open for about thirty minutes now. “I would ask you, but I already know you’ll find an excuse to make this shit day a cheerful one.” He simply laughed as he squeezed your cheeks together, making you look like a fish.

“Aw, come on (Y/N)! Stop being so grumpy for once and take it like a man!”

“What the fuck did you just say?” you asked as you took his hands away from your face. You looked at him and then burst out laughing. The old lady supervising the tables shushed both of you, but that only made you want to laugh harder. “You really are a ball of sunshine, huh?”

“What can I say; I’m not Hufflepuff’s prefect for nothing, my dear.”

“You have a point there.”

“By the way, I didn’t know you were related to the Lovegoods.”

“But I’m not.”

“Oh? Then why are you reading upside down?”

You looked back to your book and, indeed, it had been upside down this entire time. You quickly closed it and tossed it away, as you smacked your head against the table. Hoseok laughed at your action and riffled your hair a bit.  
“Stop being so clumsy, you’ll hurt yourself one of these days.”

“Yeah, maybe throwing myself from the Astronomy tower is a better option.”

Hoseok frowned at this as he clicked his tongue. He never liked when you talked about yourself like that.

“Look, I know you care about me and everything, but it’s really not that deep. I just have a detention upcoming for my next class and I just really wish I could use some Felix Felicis for once.”

“For Muggle studies?” he asked as you nodded. “Then you must’ve been pretty bad, I know professor Jeon is really nice usually. What have you done now?”

You looked at him in disbelief. He said he was nice? Like hell he was.

“I’d rather have Park Jimin teaching us and flirting with me nonstop than having him. He just triggers my nerves a lot.”

“You’ll do fine, I believe in you.” He said as he winked at you. You smiled lightly and kissed his cheek in return.

“Well, thanks for that, Hobi. I gotta go now; I don’t want to make this heavier upon me.” You said as you grabbed your stuff hurrying out the place.

“Good luck!” you could hear him screaming all the way from the hallways as you caught a glimpse of the old lady walking over to him, probably to kick him out. You couldn’t help but laugh. He was quite something.

 

“...fuck me.”

You lifted your head from your resting arm to look back at the silver haired guy next to you.

“What?”

“So you only listen to me when I’m being sexual? I see how it goes.”

“Ugh, I’m sorry, okay? I got distracted. What were you saying?” Jimin leaned in closer to your ear as he covered his mouth with one of his hands so no one could hear.

“I was saying... There’s something really odd about professor Jeon today, don’t you think?”

“Odd? Like what?” Jimin’s nose was so close to your ear it was starting to cause a tickling sensation on you. You looked at Jungkook up and down as he talked to you.

“Like... That locket, for example. I haven’t seen one of those in a while, you know.”

Your gaze fell upon the silver lock that rested on his collarbone, hanging from a chain.

“Jesus, Jimin, it’s just a locket.” You said as you waved your hand trying to change the subject.

“No, it’s not.” He said with a serious expression. “He’s made a big bet, apparently. That’s the result of it. And judging from its color, I’d say he’s into some kinky shit.”

You turned your head to him, eyebrows raised, as a cheeky grin appeared in the silver haired boy’s face.

“But it’s just plain silver, Jimin. What are you on?”

“Exactly. They’re normally _black_ , sweetheart. And if I’m on the right track, those who have made the bet with him will have his initials tattooed right above their heart” He whispered so close to your ear it gave you the chills.

“Mr. Park, would you please concentrate and let Ms. (Y/N) do her work? The last thing she needs is any more distractions.” Professor Jeon said, so Jimin nodded and started working again, leaving you to doubt everything.  
Was he messing with you? But if he did, how would he know that was from a bet? You were so distressed this morning you didn’t even have time to look at yourself in the mirror, so you couldn’t have checked if there was, in fact, any trace of tattoo at all.

“See you next class!”

And just like that, the lesson ended. You were already packing your stuff and straightening your robe, ready to leave the room, when that same voice stopped you.

“Ms. (Y/N) and Mr. Yoongi, please stay with me for a few minutes, I need to talk to you.”

You felt your heart go up to your mouth. You were sure if somebody touched you right now, you’d burn their fingers. And when everyone had already left the classroom, he walked up to the door and locked it with a quick wave of his wand. You gulped. It was really going to happen now.

“So. Both of you, go up to the front of the class and stand still.”

You did as you were told, and climbed a few steps until you were both standing next to the professor’s desk, looking at him at the end of the room.

“I’m going to ask you a few questions now, just as a practice round. If you get it wrong, you’ll be punished.”

“But...” Yoongi started, but was cut off once again.

“Remember, you both wanted to pass, you wanted my help, and I’m going to bring it to you. I’m going to train you to become perfect. If you already hated this class, you’re going to hate it ten times more for the next seven days until you learn how to love it.”

You both looked at each other, with a worried expression. You could not deny his way of talking was starting to turn you on, and you hated it.

“This is how it works. You’ll do everything I say, whenever I say it and however I want it. If you do well, the tattoo you have on your chest will fade with each day that passes. If you continue to disobey, it will stay permanent. So if I were you... I’d keep my pretty little mouth shut in class and use it well later to make me proud. And by making me proud, you’ll make yourselves proud. Understood?” He asked loudly but firmly. The two of you straightened more if possible, as if you were in the army.

“Yes.” You replied.

“Oh, and one more thing. On these lessons you’re gonna refer to me as Master. Is it clear, my pretty little _kittens_?” He asked as he approached you.

_“Yes, Master.”_

 

  
It had only been ten minutes, ten silent minutes in which you felt like the most awkward living thing on the planet. The only thing worse than being there was being there in silence... with Min Yoongi. And not knowing anything that was going to happen.

Jungkook had been pacing around the two of you, with his hands behind his back, looking you up and down, and wondering Merlin knows what. Your eyes followed him around, being in constant alert and wondering if your partner was also having that rough of a time.

“Yoongi.” He simply said. The blonde looked instantly at his daring eyes, and you couldn’t help turning your head to watch the scene. “I think I’ve only mentioned his name, (Y/N). Keep your head to the front.” You gasped and obeyed immediately.

“Good. Now, Yoongi... Give me examples of Muggle devices that will not work around magic and why.”

God... Was he really going to ask questions? You had thought it was a joke to make you tense a bit, but if he really was about to carry on with this, you were literally fucked.

“Muggle devices... Uh, a radio?” He asked hesitantly. Jungkook got closer to the younger’s face and looked deep into his eyes. You heard Yoongi swallow.

“Why?”

“Well, our... our magic effects these devices and they... they become unusable as they would burn out or pick up many, uh... interferences. So it would really be problematic to try and provide them power.”

The room fell silent again. You awaited Jungkook’s response, even though it sounded quite right to you. But then again, what did you know?

“ _Good boy_.” He said as a grin spread across his face and he kissed Yoongi’s cheek. It was really scary how easily and fast he could change expressions and how hard it was for you to tell apart.

You swore you thought you’d heard a chuckle coming from Yoongi. This was in fact strange; you’d never heard him laugh like that before. Jungkook walked around again, but this time stopped right behind you. His hot breath was brushing your ear and it was honestly hard not to turn around and kiss him at that moment. But you were going to prove yourself strong.

“(Y/N).” He whispered in your ear. God, you’ve never thought standing still was going to be that difficult. “Can you tell me... what items or devices do Muggles use... to measure length?” He asked as he started to bite lightly on your earlobe. A faint whine escaped your lips. This fucker... was really challenging you.

“W-well, um... There’s this... Oh my god...” Jungkook started breathing against your neck and licking his way down slowly as you struggled.

“I want an answer, (Y/N).”

“Y-yes, uh... For measurement they use, um... a thermometer?” the urge in your voice was so transparent it came out as a moan for him to stop teasing you. And so he did. His mouth went back up to your ear as he whispered.

“Wrong, _babygirl_.” And the next thing you knew was that you were facing now the blackboard that had been behind you the whole time. “Hands on the wall, head down. Now.”

It took you a moment to process his first order, but you obeyed nevertheless.

You heard footsteps and drawers being opened and closed rapidly. And then, he slowly crouched in front of you so that you could have a clear vision of what he was holding.

“A thermometer is indeed a measurement item, but it measures temperature, not length. This right here though...” a rectangular long item was passed from hand to hand playfully and his eyes lit up with so much delight and excitement. “This is a ruler. It was a rather easy question, but don’t worry. We’re gonna make sure you don’t forget this one, ever.” And he disappeared from view.

Your robe was taken off of you; you felt an unidentified coldness in your lower area where it wasn’t before. Yes, your skirt had been lifted up and your panties were now soaked wet and touching the floor. You opened your mouth to complain, but a loud spank noise surprised you. The noise came before the pain, before you realized what just happened.

“ _Fuck!_ That fucking hurts! What are you...?” You screamed as you tried to turn around, but soon enough your head was facing the board again and your right arm was painfully folded behind your back. His other hand came up to grab you by the neck. You couldn’t move at all.

“Listen here, you little _slut_. You’re going to speak only when I ask you to. When you’re allowed to speak, you’ll always ask for permission. You better not fucking curse in my presence, and you better behave if you want this fucking bet to be over. Now if I give you a punishment, you will take it. _Entirely_. No complaints.” His other hand took a tight grip of your hair, yanking your head backwards a bit. “I know you may hate this at first, but I promise you...” his voice softened and it transformed into a whisper soon enough. “...that in the end, you will crawl back to me begging me to punish you.” You felt a warm and wet kiss placed on your cheek, really close to your lips, and he slowly disappeared out of vision once again.

You put your hands back to the board, because even though it hurt, you were kind of scared of what he could do, and at least that helped you steady yourself.

“I believe you do know how to count, so I want to hear you loud and clear counting every spank. And you better thank me for it when we’re done, understood?”

“Yes, Master.”

And another loud sound echoed in the classroom, followed by a scream of pain and a number.


	5. Behave

Flashbacks from the day of the trip to Birmingham came back to your mind, when you unknowingly tried your first alcoholic beverage for the first time and that burning sensation warmed up your body. Maybe because it was in part similar to what you were feeling right now, with the only difference that it was more physical because your ass was burning like hell. And you still weren’t finished.

“Twenty-eight...” you managed to utter with a trembling voice. Tears were streaming down your cheeks because of the pain you were feeling, which was completely new to you. But you tried to keep your sobs to yourself, as you didn’t want to let him know how weak you were.

“Twenty-nine...” followed after another loud spank on your other cheek, because he was alternating so it could hurt equally. When all of a sudden, his broad figure appeared right in front of your eyes once again. He was crouching down, looking straight into your face as you tried to hide it. But it was useless, because you still weren’t allowed to move, and his hand came to cup your cheek with a sweet expression. His lips slightly curved upwards as he spoke.

“Why are you crying?” he asked as he wiped your tears away with his thumb.

“B-because it hurts...” you sobbed this time, unable to contain yourself. He smiled at your response and raised his other hand to cup your face entirely, as he made you look at him.

“You’re strong. You can take this, it’s just one more and we’ll be done.” He reassured you. You nodded as you could, and shyness began to spread. You didn’t want him to look at you in this state, you were sure you’d look a mess with your red nose and cheeks, and your teary eyes. But he wouldn’t take his gaze off of you. He didn’t move at all.

And then the las spank hit you.

“Thirty...” You whined as you let yourself fall to the ground, expecting to crash on the floor but he was quick enough to catch you up and sit you on his desk.

You quickly jumped and dropped to your knees because you couldn’t stand the pain of your now swollen (and probably red) butt touching the rough wooden desk. You saw Jungkook’s boots in front of you, at whom you raised your head up to meet his seductive round eyes. “ _Thank you... Master_.” And that’s when you saw him. Min Yoongi was behind him, holding the long ruler that you presumed had been spanking you the whole time. And it clicked. Jungkook couldn’t have been the one doing it when he was in front of you during the last one.

“W-wait... _Yoongi?_ ” you fearfully asked. A devil-like smirk adorned the oldest’s expression as he caressed your hair.

“Surprised? After all, he answered me correctly, _sweetheart._ ” Yoongi looked down to his feet with his cheeks burning red. “You’ll both learn to respect each other as well. Yoongi, come here.” He demanded, at which he followed. If looks could kill, Jungkook’s gaze would have already burned your soul at that point. “You get distracted so easily in class... I wonder if it’s the same when you’re forced to concentrate on one thing only.”

Jungkook whispered something into the blonde’s ear, and soon enough he collected all your hair into his fist making it a high ponytail. He crouched next to you, and kissed what once was the trace of your tears away.

“I’m sorry, (Y/N).” Your uterus at this point nearly did a back flip. How come you’d get turned on when you’re in this position, completely humiliated before two men? You were always so demanding towards everyone else, and now you were being used like a mere toy, showing yourself as weak as ever and crying, yet you were completely sure your core was dripping wet from this entire situation.

Apologies. Apologies, for what exactly? Was he sorry for shoving you to the wall the other day? Was he sorry for what had happened yesterday? Or was he sorry for spanking you minutes before? Perhaps even... sorry for whatever was about to happen?

Yoongi placed your hand above Jungkook’s bulging crotch covered by his tight black pants. You looked back into Min’s eyes, and rarely enough, did a blush start forming. His head leaned in closer to you so now your lips were only inches apart. His hot breath crashed against your puffy face from all the heat, and the next thing you felt were his soft, pink lips crashing onto yours. Your tummy did a thing, and you were pretty sure you felt the pulse from your bare cunt as well.

Your heads moved almost synchronized, almost as if both of you had practiced this for years. His tongue slowly stuck out of his mouth, demanding to enter yours. And you allowed it. Oh Merlin, did you allow that godly tongue of his enter your cavity, letting it explore every part of it, letting him bite onto your lower lip only to stray away leaving you leaning forward in search for more. But he got up once again, with your hair still in his grip and your hand on your professor’s crotch.

“That’s much better.” Jungkook commented as he chuckled. You unconsciously looked up to his eyes as your hands worked to unbuckle his belt and pull the zipper down. Jungkook’s gaze was almost eating you out. “Let’s see if you can keep your whole attention to this.”

Your hands pulled down his briefs excitedly, freeing his large member. And _fuck_ , it was big. You observed his long, hard, veiny member in awe, licking your lips at the sight of his pretty pink tip already wet with some precum, making it more appealing to put in your mouth already.

“Keep your mouth open at all times, _kitten_.”

And after that, Yoongi pressed you against his cock. You started licking it up and down and kissing its tip, which only made Jungkook angrier. You met his eyes, almost daring him. You still had some pride in you to be treated like his _slut._

Jungkook growled in desperation, and you smiled proudly. But soon enough, you felt a hand pinching your right nipple, making you scream of pain. Opportunity that Jungkook took advantage of, and shoved his pulsating dick into your mouth. You felt full, you were sure you wouldn’t be able to breathe if he dared to push it even deeper in. But you were not in control of your movements.

Yoongi was in charge of bobbing your head up and down at such a fast speed that you could barely keep up on your own. And then, he pressed you harder, making you reach the base of his member, not letting you breathe. You felt like vomiting since it was almost down your throat, so you started coughing into his dick, saliva dripping from your mouth and everywhere around it, eyes starting to tear up once again. Your hands slapped Jungkook’s thighs as a desperate attempt for him to release you. But it was to no use.

When Yoongi finally decided to pull your head back, letting you breathe in a mixture with coughs because your throat and mouth hurt, he put it back in once more, only to half of his length.

You only opened an eye to face Jungkook, who was dead serious. His thumb wiped your tear and then started slapping your cheek, which made you whine in complaint. The vibration of your broken voice into his throbbing cock made him moan in delight.

“Hands to your back.” He said sharply.

“B-but...Jungfk...” You tried to complain, which only came out as an unintelligible mumble before Yoongi started moving your head again. You complied; you put your hands back. You didn’t even know why you were obeying. Hell, at this point you didn’t even know yourself anymore.

Jungkook started pulling it out of your mouth himself, making you search for it on your own and coming forward to suck it. You jaw was hurting like hell and your tongue was working wonders, pressing it into his slit when you could. Jungkook hissed in return, fact that only made you wetter and keener on doing a good job for him.

“ _Fuck, babygirl..._ ” You thought he sounded so sweet when he moaned like that, and you knew nothing about sex, but you were sure he was pretty close to his release. You’ve heard stories before from the girls in your year and how good it felt, and it only made you uninterested. Up until now...

And it happened. Yoongi pressed your head deep into his cock once again, reaching his base and unable to breathe. You pressed your eyes closed as you felt a warm sensation forming in your throat. You wanted to pull out because you were sure you could choke. But surprisingly, Yoongi whispered in your ear.

“Open your eyes and look at him...” he demanded as he took a strong grip of your jaw to make sure you eyed Jungkook. And you obliged, and Jungkook looked like a wild animal that could hunt you down into the dark forest and eat you up anytime.

“Swallow. All of it.” You started swallowing all of his seemingly never-ending seed, and when you thought you were going to faint; Yoongi pulled your head back and released his grip off you.

You rested your hands on the floor, breathing and taking in all the air you had been deprived of before. A small pool was formed from your saliva and other liquids in front of you, your face was red, sweaty and aching from all the work you had to do. You were crying once again, but you were unsure why.

A sweet caress and a kiss planted on your cheek made you look sideways, just to meet him.

“Now that’s a good girl. You’ve made me _proud._ ”

And something in your chest started burning. Jungkook took you in his arms and sat you on his chair. He bent down to your level and placed his index and thumb on your chin. And when you were about to break down, he planted a kiss onto your lips. You slowly moved, searching to make the sweet contact deeper, to feel him more, to make this moment last. It wasn’t a passionate kiss, but it was slow and full of every little feeling you had lacked of. And then, he broke the contact.

“Shhh.” He simply said as he kissed you one more time. “Open your legs for me, sweetheart.” And so you did. He spread your legs even more and he stared right into your core. You wanted to hide, you were sure he could see all of your imperfections with that much light in the room.

His long finger travelled up and down your slit, making you rest your head back.

“You’re so wet already... And I did nothing yet, baby.” You wanted to cover your face, but you knew you’d probably get a warning, so you struggled to keep your face blank. “What got you all horny, hm? Was it sucking my dick?” His lips were so close to your pussy that every word he said made it feel cold, you wanted to grab his head and smack it on to it already. “Or was it the spankings?” A lick that went upwards ending on your clit and circling fast just to pull away after made you almost go crazy.

“M-maybe it was...both.” What the fuck did you just day? Did that really just come out of your mouth?

Jungkook’s smile spread across his face, and someone started sucking the skin from your neck, biting it and making you moan out loud.

_“Such a dirty little slut for us, aren’t you?”_ you wanted to answer, but a light “mhm” came out of your mouth while a hand was added, lifting your sweater up and tossing it away. You were left in your bra only. “Oh my god, you look so beautiful just like that. Pink wet pussy, face and lips, teary eyes and marks all over you. Oh, I’m not so sure I want my initials to disappear now...”

The mention of the tattoo made you look down to your chest and, indeed, there it stood. _“JJK”_ was marked in black ink, adorning the start of your breast, although you thought it looked a bit faded. Perhaps that’s why it stung so much earlier.

Yoongi’s hands started groping both of your breasts as his mouth continued to work on your neck. You tossed your head back and suddenly your bra got loosened and thrown somewhere in the classroom, so you sat there naked before two men. Your nips started to get pinched and flicked quickly once more, which made you want to scream but it was covered by Yoongi’s mouth.

“You’re both doing so well...” he praised. And a warm and wet sensation covered your clit, making you lose control completely over yourself. Jungkook’s tongue started to circle around it as fast as you could imagine and finally pressed it.

“F-fuck, Master...” you whined into Yoongi’s mouth, who worked his way to the other side of your neck to leave more marks if possible.

Jungkook started to tongue-fuck you, as he put both your legs on his shoulders, so he could have better access to your achingly wet pussy. With his hand, he spread your lips as he easily slid two fingers inside of you, and he continued to work with his tongue.

“Master... I- I don’t think I can...” Yoongi’s hand reached up to cover your mouth and nose, not letting you breathe once again. You were so lost in your own pleasure you didn’t even care this time.

Jungkook fastened his pace to the point where you thought your ovaries were going to explode and started shaking in your seat. Your eyes almost rolled to the back of your head as you were about to cum, but suddenly everything stopped.

You gasped for air as your face searched Jungkook for any explanations. But there was none. You felt irritated and frustrated that he wasn’t going to continue his divine work on you, but then Yoongi bent on all fours right in front of you.

“You thought you could simply cum after you couldn’t even tell what a fucking ruler is?” You heard Jungkook behind you and you could feel a burning pressure on your wrists, sticking them together. You looked back to see his wand on his hand. He had tied your hands behind your back as he walked towards Yoongi, leaving you naked, immobilized and with your legs spread open to the world.

“You’re gonna have to study hard if you ever want that to happen.” And now you understood. His words hit you, and how _‘you were going to hate it ten times more until you learned how to love it’._ So this is what he wanted.

“But...” you urged, but closed your mouth as he could literally shoot daggers with his eyes. “Yes, Master... I understand now.”

Yoongi got closer to your dripping core as Jungkook got rid of his pants and underwear. You widened your eyes. Was he about to...?

“You’re gonna watch me fuck him until he comes. Both of us. Had you behaved well, perhaps it would've been the other way around, _kitten_.” You jaw clenched as you swallowed hard. You weren’t ready for that. “You better not move a fucking inch now.” You nodded.

And soon enough, you saw Jungkook’s long member slowly entering Yoongi’s hole. The latter pressed his fists together and you could see a vein protruding out of his neck, making you bite your lip in desire. You couldn’t deny this was a hot view as much as it weirded you out.

“Master... Can I...?” Yoongi asked in between sighs.

“You may, but don’t let her cum. I’ll know if you do.” Yoongi nodded and he began licking your lips once more, which made you gasp out of surprise. You could not cum? You were gonna have it rough...

Jungkook started thrusting in and out, harder and quicker, making Yoongi moan into you as his tongue fucked you and his long fingers started teasing your tight asshole. Jungkook’s hand started touching Yoongi’s cock up and down, making him stop a few seconds to steady his breath.

You pressed your lips together because you knew you wouldn’t last much longer, and so you closed your eyes shut. But then, Yoongi stopped working on you again only to lick at your other hole.

“I want you to look at me the whole time, honey.” Jungkook snarled. Your face couldn’t get any redder.

And when you thought that was it, he started sucking on your pulsating clitoris, making you scream out of pleasure and over-stimulation as you looked pleadingly into Jungkook’s dark orbits. And almost at the same time, both of them came. Jungkook filling Yoongi’s hole with his seed and Yoongi staining the wooden floor. And everything stopped. You pulled your head back from exhaustion, and the tight ropes on your wrists vanished. You didn’t even have strength to stand up, so they simply swayed as if you were dead in your seat.

Jungkook got closer to you as he chuckled at the sight. With a flick of his wand, he dressed you back up held you close to his chest. You opened your eyes and looked back at him, deeply immersed in his beauty that you had forbidden yourself to admire before. He smiled sweetly at you, small dimples forming turning him cute in contrast of everything you had witnessed just now. And then, you couldn’t help it. You started to cry.

Yoongi hugged you from the back and placed a warm kiss on your nape as he waited for you to recover. Jungkook simply watched you cry, without uttering a word. You needed some affection now, because you felt like the loneliest creature in the world. And so you hugged him tightly, face burying into his chest. You weren’t expecting anything at all, but he hugged you back as tightly and gave a few kisses to your head, rubbing circles into your back, calming you down until there was nothing but faint sobs.

Everything ended, and he pulled you away just enough to have a clear view of your face.

“You have both made me proud today. You behaved and fulfilled every request I’ve made, and this is how it’s done. You give every little part of yourself to me, offer yourselves completely and let me have you at my mercy. And I assure you...” he tucked a string of hair behind your ear as he paused. “...I will give you my world.”

Your chest started burning again but you didn’t even care, because a smile started appearing in your lips. You felt warm, you felt loved, and you felt needed. You wanted to do everything you could to make this man proud and you were going to prove you were worth it.

“Thank you, Master.” The sincerity in your voice was such that Jungkook could not resist kissing you again. Until it was time to part.

“See you both next class. _Behave_.”

You grabbed Yoongi by the hand, not daring enough to look him in the eyes since you still were quite nervous around him, especially after everything that happened. Yoongi hesitated, but did the same thing as small smile formed. His big hand and long fingers wrapped around yours as you both trailed away from the dungeons, stealing curious looks from people around the hallways, wondering why you both got so close if you had always been fighting.

Your other hand unconsciously went up to your heart. And you smiled because you remembered...

You still had six days to go. 


	6. Day Two: Kitten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> quick note: words or phrases in italics are either hints or just plain double meanings.

“You’re different.”

  
“Jin, come on. I’m still me, how could I have possibly changed at all within one day?”

“I don’t know what you did, but I’m telling you... Something about you feels different.”

You both had been arguing about this the entire day as Jin had been following you up and down the hallways. You tried to dodge him, but he was still taller, stronger and faster than you. Plus he was still your best friend, so you kind of felt bad about it.

“Okay, okay, stop it now!” You said as you cornered him where no one could watch. Jin’s eyebrows rose up in surprise. “I’m sorry but stop being so obvious. I don’t want everyone’s attention focused on me only. You know I hate that.”

“Really? You didn’t seem to care much yesterday when everyone saw you coming from the dungeons holding hands with... oh, wait, um... what was his name again? Min Yoongi, also known as Slytherin’s prefect and the kid you despised ever since you stepped foot inside this castle?”

Jin crossed his arms in front of you as you took a step back and bit your lower lip nervously. Obviously, he knew everything about you and you trusted him enough to spill out every dirty little secret you had, just as he did with you. But you were utterly unsure about his reaction if you told him what had happened the day before. You also weren’t convinced you had permission to talk about it.

“Listen, I’m not sure I... Well, clearly I wasn’t thinking straight.” Jin laughed sarcastically. You knew it was easy for him to get jealous because he loved you dearly and he didn’t want to lose you.

 _“No shit, Sherlock.”_ You opened your mouth in astonishment. Jin was not one to swear, ever. “Okay, well, so now you decide you want to walk around holding enemies’ hands and, what’s worse, you have been studying! In the Great Hall! But you still won’t accept something happened that has you acting all weird, right love?” he asked mockingly as he rested his back on the wall behind him. The last thing you needed now was your best friend angry at you.

“There’s no such thing as ‘enemies’, Jin.” You sighed. “We just... we both had detention with professor Jeon and he said he wanted us to respect each other. Holding hands is literally the minimum contact we ever showed.” You lied. It was certainly much more than that, you tried not to think about everything that happened inside that classroom for your own sake.

Jin egged you on to keep explaining. You swallowed nervously.

“Oh please... I have been studying because I don’t want to make this situation any worse for me. Is that good enough for you?” Your friend looked away as he twisted his lip to the side. You sighed again in exasperation but you calmed yourself and hugged him. “You silly, grumpy old man.” You said as a laugh escaped your lips. Jin’s arms wrapped around your waist as a smile formed in his lips.

“Don’t do this to me, (Y/N). You know you can trust me, and I always tell you everything, even when it embarrasses me. So it’s only fair if you do too.” You nodded into his chest and he released you from his hold, kissing your head.

“It’s just... There are some things I have to figure out myself first. But I promise I will tell you when I know.” Jin nodded sweetly but stopped you on your tracks when you were about to turn around.

“Wait, I want to give you something.” You tilted your head in curiosity as he took something out of his back pocket and held it in both hands. “Please wear this for me. I thought of you when I saw it in Hogsmeade.”

You looked down and you scanned the object Jin grasped in his hands. A bracelet made from fine silver that sparkled beautifully with the sunlight. You gasped in awe. Jin loved to wear silver bracelets so you would gift him with those every time you found one, but you weren’t expecting this from him.

“This must have cost you a fortune, how did you even...”

“Forget about the price. It’s for you; if you wear it’ll have been worth buying.” He said with the sweetest smile. You felt your eyes water with emotion as you stretched your hand out for him to put it on. And once he did, it almost _stuck_ perfectly to your skin as if it was part of your body. You showered his face in kisses while he laughed at your cute reaction.

“Thank you, I won’t ever take it off.”

“You swear?” He asked playfully. You put on a serious expression and a hand to your chest as you lift up your other.

“I solemnly _swear_.”

  
_“That you’re up to no good, missy.”_ He murmured but you heard him. You hit his shoulder lightly as you hid under his cloak and trailed away to the Arithmancy tower together.

He really was your best friend.

 

 

 

Arithmancy classes were shared by three houses at a time: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff and Slytherin. You didn’t quite get why the latter had to be added or why students from that house would want to attend this class at all. Thankfully enough, you were seated in tables of three so you could mix with all houses, this way you wouldn’t have to face Yoongi by yourself.

“Arithmancy, more like fucking math.” You turned to watch Yoongi’s disgusted expression as he read the number charts. You hadn’t said a word ever since the class started.

“Oh stop being so petulant already.” You were seated in between them both and Hoseok seemed to have had enough of a complaining Min Yoongi to your right. “How do you even know what math is? You’re a pure-blood.”

“Well I didn’t know being pure-blood meant being stupid. Besides, you’re one too.” Hoseok’s warm laugh filled your ears as you tried to avoid letting out a smile.

“Either way, I’m sure (Y/N) is pretty good at it, right? Could you help us with it?” The one to your left said as he placed his hand on your thigh and rested his head on his other hand. You looked down to your lap to make sure that you were not imagining any of that and you felt a warm sensation rise up to your cheeks. “(Y/N)?”

“What? Help you with what?” You answered as you redirected your view to him. You sounded so nervous that even Yoongi turned his head to watch you. Hoseok smiled showing his teeth.

“The essay. You’ve been kind of... _daydreaming_ , again. And this is a group work.”

You felt like the stupidest thing on the planet for catching double meaning in everything you heard. What was going on with you? It’s Hoseok; he _clearly_ had no other intentions.

“Right, sorry. Let’s... work together, shall we?” You cleared your throat and snatched Yoongi’s number charts to have something else to look at. The sound of giggles from Hoseok made you start sweating for some weird reason. And then you turned to your right to meet with Jin’s eyes, who was sitting with Jimin and Taehyung in the table next to you. “Save me.” You mouthed in hopes he’d do something to help you.

“What, ‘take me’? Take you where, _kitten?”_ There was no way in hell he had just said that out loud. You almost jumped from your seat and widened your eyes. Where did he even get that nickname from? You don’t recall him calling you that ever before.

“What the...” Yoongi met your gaze and you unconsciously turned to Hoseok and buried your face in his chest. You weren’t feeling especially brave with all those men around you.

“Listen, I don’t care wherever she wants to go but I can take her there for sure.” You heard his warm, cocky voice say shortly after. You could not possibly get any more shocked.

“Wow, I didn’t know Jimin was into you as well.” Hoseok whispered in your ear as he drew circles with his fingers still on your thigh. You were going to end up in a psychiatric for sure.

“As well? No one is into me, Hobi. Shut up.”

“Whatever you say... _Kitten.”_ He said mockingly into your ear. You huffed as you punched his chest and pouted. “Cute.”

You decided to seek for Tae’s childlike behavior that often comforted you and made you forget everything, but no matter what you did, he seemed to ignore you. He appeared to be somber, quiet in his place instead of joining in the tease, which would be the usual for him. Strange, you thought.

“Would you please concentrate on the damn worksheet, for Merlin’s sake?” Yoongi almost growled at you. His shirt was half open and you could not resist the view of his bare, pale skin. Your eyes met a slight trace of black ink, and you gasped as you clumsily put your hand over his chest, slapping him.

It caught him so off guard that your little strength was enough to knock him over and make him fall out of his chair, causing a commotion as people looked towards your direction. Just before he fell, he grabbed your arm for support and almost made you fall too, but Hoseok’s tight grip on your waist was quick enough to pull you back up.

“(Y/N), _behave_. You’ll only make this worse upon yourself.” Hobi's tone felt so cold it send shivers down your spine. You nodded for some reason. He had never talked to you like that before; he was always a ball of sunshine with you. And you didn’t even understand the purpose of that warning, after all you did nothing wrong.

“Mr. Min, please change seats with Mr. Park. Being next to Ms. (Y/N) will do no good to her.” The professor ordered. Yoongi reluctantly got back up as he exchanged looks with you. You whispered a fearful “sorry” to him after he went over to Jin’s table, not sitting down after he had talked a bit with his friend.

His manly scent filled up your nostrils as he sat to your right, with a bright smile. You’d never paid much attention to detail but you noticed how hot he looked wearing those silver ear hoops. You even licked your lips.

_“Thirsty, baby?”_

“Jimin, stop playing with her, will you?” Hoseok defended you.

“Chill, I’m not trying to get pushed out of the chair as well. Or even worse... _detention_.” He said trying to contain a snort that came out either way. You eyed him with your mouth wide open in astonishment. He pinched your cheek.

“What the fuck does that even mean, Park?” you asked in disbelief.

“It literally has no other meaning. I said I wouldn’t want to get a detention. That’s all.” His smile seemed somewhat cheeky to you. Were you tripping again or did he really have other intentions with his words? Whatever it was, you let it slide and tried to concentrate and finish your work once and for all.

 

 

 

The class came to an end, so you grabbed your stuff to wait for your best friend at the door. Strangely enough, the sight of Jimin and Hoseok talking with Tae caught your attention. They seemed to be arguing because neither of them had any traces of smiles upon their faces and you’d never seen their brows more furrowed.

“What did you tell Jin?” You truly jumped this time at the sudden low voice in your ear.

“Yoongi, stop doing that!” You whispered back to him. “Me? Nothing, but what did you tell Jimin, huh?”

“Oh, come on. Do you think I’m one for sharing my sexual experiences with another guy and you around the castle?” He was kind of right. What good would it make for him to share this information? If someone knew what was going on between you three, you’d probably be in trouble.

“Maybe not.” You thought as you looked up at him again. “Oh, by the way... Sorry again. I wasn’t really trying to push you like that, it was just that... _your tattoo was showing.”_

Yoongi looked down to his exposed chest and quickly buttoned up his shirt.

“Shit. Couldn’t you just have said that?” You blushed. He was right once again. “Plus it fucking hurts when you touch it, it’s as if it was in constant _burning._ ” You nodded at the mention of the pain, the tattoo hurt every time you touched it or came in contact with Yoongi for some reason.

“Let’s go.” Jin suddenly appeared grabbing you by the arm and practically dragging you with him. You turned around and waved Yoongi goodbye.

And, although it looked like he wasn’t even going to react, he waved back at you.


	7. Crawl

It was that time of the day again. Classes had finished and you were pretending to clean up after yourself only to make time for the rest to leave the room. You knew you and Yoongi had to stay again, and something inside you woke up every time you thought about it.

Perhaps you were indeed going to end up liking your sessions.

A quick flick of a wand and the door remained locked once again. You looked up to the front to meet Jungkook’s eyes as you were seated on your table, swinging your feet like a little child. He seemed to giggle at the sight.

“Look at you, _such a sweet baby girl_.” That little acknowledgement of your posture had you wanting to moan. You squeezed your thighs together to calm the tension forming in your lower area and Jungkook had not failed to notice that, of course. “Aw, are we needy today?”

What were you supposed to even reply to that? Yes? No? Was there even a correct answer? Deep inside you knew whatever you replied would automatically have given him an excuse to start something.

“Oh, so you don’t wanna talk. That’s okay, sweetheart. My goal is to have you screaming by the end of this lesson.”

You crossed your legs and moved uncomfortably in your seat. You were probably already wet for him and it was almost humiliating how easily he could accomplish that, and how you kind of liked it too.

“Wait, prof... Master. Where’s Yoongi?” you suddenly came to the realization that your other partner in crime was missing and fear started to rise up to your brain.

“Mr. Min won’t be joining us today as he has already had his own session earlier.”

What? By himself? You didn’t know he was planning to give you lessons separately as well, and maybe that was the reason Yoongi was so shaken up in Arithmancy with you.

“Come here.” Jungkook pointed his finger at a spot in front of him. It didn’t take you much time to follow orders and now you were face to face with him once more, nervous as you could be. “Hm. Wrong. Go back and try again.”

“What?”

“Don’t make me repeat my orders. Go back and try again.”

Blowing out air in discontent, you went back to where you were sitting before and began to walk again.

“Stop right there. I want you to crawl to me, in all fours. _Like the kitten you are_.”

If words could hit you you’d probably be knocked out on the floor by now. Looking down, you crouched until you were in the position he wanted, and started to crawl to him.

“Look at me when you walk. Don’t be ashamed.” He reassured you, and so you did. And now you were in all fours in front of your professor, Jeon Jungkook. “Hmm... Almost. Go back and try again.”

“What? But I just did w...” he didn’t even have to say anything for you to shut up; his serious face itself had you crawling back to your starting point. And once again, he stopped you.

“Clothes off.”

“All of them?”

“What use would it be to have you in your underwear? Of course, all of them.”

You suddenly felt shy, you didn’t want to look at him while you took your clothes off but you also didn’t wanna get punished. Once all of your clothes had been taken off, you felt helpless, you felt like a little prey being hunted by a huge, dangerous animal. And that fear, that helplessness seemed to turn you on. It had you wanting for more.

 _“Good pet.”_ He said as he patted your head which felt somewhat comforting. Pet? Why didn’t it bother you when he called you that? Suddenly, he crouched down to your level to touch your face. “But, don’t you think you can do better than that?”

The confusion in your face was such that it made him laugh, and your heart started to beat faster as a burning sensation in your chest started appearing.

“Kittens are usually... pretty clean, I’d say. Don’t you think?” you simply nodded at his question. “Then won’t you go back and pick those clothes you left there on the floor and bring them here?”

“But... how am I supposed to grab them if you want me to crawl back, Master?”

“I believe you have a pretty mouth that you can use like any other pet does, sweetheart.”

You wanted to cry. You wanted to complain. This was totally humiliating and he would have a great view of every part of your body which made you insecure. You turned around and started crawling back; face facing the floor in shame. And you did. You don’t know how you managed to do it, but you fit your clothes in your mouth and starting moving forward. It was really difficult not to trip with the long pieces of fabric but you finally made it to him. And you left the clothes in front of his feet as if it was an offer.

Jungkook crouched again, smiling this time. He kissed you on the cheek and came close to your ear to whisper. “Now that’s the kind of behavior I expect from you from now on.” His hand grabbed you by the jawline as he started licking the back of your ear. “If you anticipate to my needs... _maybe I’ll let that pretty pussy of yours have its way._ ” And just as he said it, he stood back up and walked to his desk, leaving you in the same spot clueless and dripping wet.


	8. Taehyung

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warnings: pet play, carving in skin, impact play. Enjoy, sweethearts.

You did not dare to move an inch from your position. You absolutely weren’t going to ask for permission so you decided to stay still until he said something. Your knees were starting to hurt and your body started to feel cold from your bare skin touching the ground.

The sound of footsteps stopped, making you feel goosebumps at the thought of not knowing anything that was going to happen. A slap on your butt made you gasp but you managed to stay quiet and still. Both his big hands were grabbing your ass cheeks now, generating a warm sensation running up and down your body. He spread your cheeks, probably observing your intimacy and not saying a word about it. You bit on your lower lip.

Something wet and warm came in contact with your asshole, making your arms shake in weird satisfaction. He was teasing it with his tongue, something you had never experienced before and different to other body parts. He stopped again but spread your cheeks once more, leaving you expectant to his movements. A spit sound came before the realization, before you could feel his hot saliva trailing down your slit. And finally, he passed a finger through your womanhood and stopped at your other hole, teasing your rim and making you shiver. A moan escaped your parted lips.

“You are so needy indeed.” He said with fake pity in his voice. Another gob of spit came in direct contact with your clit, making you moan and desiring his wonderful tongue right there. But of course, he would not listen to your body. He slapped your other cheek and began walking away, leaving you, once more, achingly wet for him.

You could see a glimpse of his figure move beside you out of the corner of your eyes. One of his hands grabbed your hair as you felt something wrapping around your neck. He let your hair fall again and stood right in front of you. A silver hoop was all you could see and it did not take him much time to connect it with a long chained leash. Were you being collared?

“Much better. Come on, let’s have a walk.” Suddenly he started walking and pulling forcefully from your leash, letting you no other choice but to walk alongside him. Tears started streaming down your cheeks. You’d never felt such level of degradation before, teasing you as if you were nothing but his mere pet, something he can use to please himself. Damn it, why was your pussy throbbing anyways?

He chained you to the lock of the closet next to his desk and crossed his arms in front of you.

“Climb up here now, kitty. On your knees, legs spread and hands behind you.” You mouth made an “O” shape as you could not believe what he was ordering you to do. You shamelessly climbed on his chair and then made your way to his desk, facing him in the position he wanted while your leash was pulling you a bit too tight.

“I’m going to be generous today and I’m going to give you three chances. I will ask questions, if you fail I’m gonna have to punish you. If you fail three times... well, _let’s just hope you don’t fail three times_.”

You gulped. Of course, he was still going to ask you questions. You even feared for your life at this point.

“So tell me... what are the three branches of government in the Muggle world?”

Well, _fuck_. History and politics were the hardest part from the subject for you, and clearly he knew you well; he was your professor after all.

“I, um... well there’s...” you caught a slight movement of his hand holding the wand and you screamed your answer hoping it’d be correct. “Executive!”

“I’m impressed. But there are two more, go on.”

“Oh, fu... Um, I mean... Isn’t the Judicial a part of it too?” Jungkook simply nodded and gestured for you to carry on. “Well, the last one would have to be...” you thought about it for a few seconds. Nothing came to your mind but you opened your mouth regardless. “Federal.”

Jungkook took a step forward and bent down to touch his nose with yours, as he moved a string of hair behind your ear. He suddenly grinned so much it generated wrinkles around his eyes.

“You were doing so well. _Wrong._ ” A cry of pain escaped your mouth right after he’d shaken his wand in a quick circular motion. Something invisible caned your exposed thigh and left a heavily burning sensation afterwards, making you scream. You looked down and something red started erupting from the flesh. A word carved in your own skin. “It was Legislative, my dear. Federal is only the type of government that has three parts. I’m sure you’ll remember this one.”

‘Legislative’ was written in red on your thigh as you sobbed at the painful look of it. Jungkook lifted your head by your chin. “Let’s continue. You have two chances left.”

Even though at that very moment you hated him with passion, you couldn’t say no to anything. This, in fact, scared you. Because you didn’t know to what extent he could go with you yet you’d still manage to obey and look forward to see an acknowledgement expression or hear a genuine praise come out of his lips. You needed that, and you were unconsciously fighting for it.

“What’s the frequency of the calls from the so called ‘loneliest whale in the world’?”

“Oh my...” You started to panic. You thought you had known much more than you actually did, and that hurt your pride and intellect as well. “It’s... the frequency is 39 hertz! I know this one, whales frequencies are around that level, this is the highest it can go.” Your vision felt blurry due to the tears accumulated from before.

Jungkook sighed. “Wrong.” You screamed once again. Your other thigh started to burn and you tried to squeeze your legs together. Jungkook’s hand grabbed you by the neck tightly, making you look into his eyes and not being able to breathe or move.

“Your information was correct, if the question had been about blue whales. The answer was 52, that’s why it’s the ‘loneliest’. _And don’t you dare fucking move_.” He released you roughly, and you shook you head slowly as you gasped for air. ‘52’ was carved with blood on your other thigh. “Next. You only have one chance left. If I were you... I’d make an effort and concentrate.”

You took a deep breath as you tried to calm yourself and concentrate on his words. You didn’t want to know what he had planned if you failed, because you were sure it was going to be much worse than this.

Unexpectedly, his cold hand started rubbing your clit slowly as you gasped loudly. You closed your eyes focusing on the pleasure and trying to enjoy every second of it, because you knew that wasn't going to last long.

_“What gets wet while drying?”_

“W-what?” you moaned. It felt so good you didn’t catch half of the question. Suddenly, his finger went deep into your hole, making you scream from the pleasure. “Oh my...”

“I said, what gets wet while drying? And no, _the answer is not you_.” He said with a teasing smile as he added another finger easily due to the wetness caused by his actions and his previous game. It slowly went in and out of you, driving you insane.

It seemed quite an odd question to ask in this subject, it felt even tricky. But, again, what did you know?

“I... I d-... oh, Master...” at the mention of him, he started quickening his pace, making you weak and shaky. “I d-on’t... kn... know...”

“What was that again?” he said as his other hand started rubbing your pulsating clit at the same speed. You had already given up.

“I said I... don’t... I don’t know...” And just when you were about to reach your climax, everything felt cold again. He had shoved his hands in his pockets and was now looking at you with a twisted smirk.

“You didn’t even try this time... I’m gonna need you to work harder for me, baby girl.” Something in his voice seemed slightly different, it sounded even lower than usual and... darker, for some reason. Maybe you were too caught up in your pleasure you found everything strange. “The answer was _ice_. Ice gets wet if you try drying it because it’d turn to water. Or you could’ve also said a towel. But you were too focused on your own pleasure, right?”

So the question was in fact tricky. It wasn’t really fair, but you did not dare to speak up or complain about the situation. You were now going to get a severe punishment. You nodded.

“That’s what I thought. Well, don’t worry too much, sweetheart. I’m gonna let you have all the pleasure you want now.”

No. Whatever he said, he was surely going to act oppositely. You were starting to know him better.

Jungkook moved his wand in the air and you suddenly were lifted and standing in front of the board. Your arms went over your head and rose to the ceiling as a rope was starting to tie around your wrists, your breasts, hips and finally your ankles. The rope was so rough you could already feel your skin bruising at its tact. Jungkook placed himself in front of you. Even your soul felt naked in his presence.

Suddenly, a door busted open. Your eyes widened at the sound as you turned your head to watch who the intruder was, when much to your surprise... it was more than one.

“Oh, you arrived just on time. Welcome back.” Jungkook spoke.

A silver haired man entered the room with hands in his pockets and smiling big. He nodded towards your professor in a salute manner, and then turned around to face you.

“Oh my, what a _sweet, sweet_ sight this is.”

 _“Jimin?!”_ You asked in astonishment. You wanted to cover yourself desperately, but you could not move at all. And you were completely exposed to him.

“Don’t worry _kitten_ , I’m only here to watch.”

“What do you mean ‘to watch’? Watch what?” you started to panic. What was even going on? Was this a humiliation party? Was the room going to fill up with students now and watch you standing there, helpless? You only wanted the earth to engulf you alive at that very moment. But only now you noticed someone else was standing behind him.

A black haired man, a few inches taller than Jimin, with a playful expression on his face and big round bambi eyes. Your jaw almost dropped to the ground.

“J-Jungkook?” You managed to say. The confusion in your face was such that he let it slide even if you didn’t call him Master. But now there were two Jungkooks and one Jimin. And you completely lost notion of reality.

Not until you caught one slight difference in between both. The silver locket was around the neck of the Jungkook that had just entered the room.

“No way! Who are you then?” you demanded to the Jungkook that had been with you this whole time.

He didn’t even have to reply because the answer got revealed almost instantly. His black hair started getting lighter, his height started to reduce only a bit, his lips started to thicken. You gasped in total disbelief of who was standing in front of you. Not him.

“What, wait, what is...? What’s going on...? _Taehyung...?”_ the words came out as sobs. You could not contain your tears once again. You weren’t expecting him amongst everyone you knew. You truly knew nothing about no one.

“I’m sorry, beautiful. I was asked to do it.” A bit of sorrow was shown in his face.

“We’ve been eavesdropping. It was too good to miss, I must say. Well done, Tae.” Jungkook said as he kissed him on the lips. Taehyung smiled in return, but became serious almost immediately. “I... well, _he_ warned you about what would happen if you’d fail. But don’t mind us; we’ll be here to watch the scene this time. Just enjoy coming for us.”

Right before you could say anything at all, Taehyung approached your tied and exposed body and started passing his tongue through the scars he’d created before, cleaning the dripping blood from your thighs. You hissed from the stinging sensation but the warmness of his tongue calmed it afterwards. He made his way up avoiding your womanhood until he came in contact with your breasts.

His long-fingered hand started massaging one of them as he started sucking on the nipple of your other one. You moaned out loud. Too many emotions were caught up in you from before.

Jimin came up to you showing his teeth with a smile.

“As much as I love what’s going on, you’re gonna have to bite on this for us. And don’t drop it, _or you’ll force me to do something more than just watch_.” A big red ball was placed in your mouth, biting it and hoping you wouldn’t drop it. Jimin stepped back to where he was before and continued to watch the scene.

Saliva was beginning to drip from your mouth to your chest. You tilted your head to one side as Taehyung began biting on your nipple and pinching the other. You wanted to scream from pleasure but you could only moan loudly.

His long fingers then went down to your clit and started rubbing it as rough and quick as you’ve ever felt before. Your eyes started to bulge, it was just so intense. You shut them closed and all your concentration went on your pussy. You could feel something building and you could not wait to release it.

Taehyung then stopped massaging your breast as he kept going with your clit. He squeezed one tit and once he let it go harshly, he slapped it. You moaned louder if possible. The pain mixed with the pleasure felt just so good. His fingers pinched your nipple and pulled it a bit, until it started to hurt, only to release it and start sucking on it again, flicking his tongue over it making you almost drop your ball.

And then, it happened. You literally saw stars when your release came finally. Your eyes rolled back and you started shaking from the immense and intense pleasure you were feeling. The sound of claps filled your ears.

“Her first time! Well done!” Jimin cheered followed by Jungkook’s short giggles.

But something was wrong. You had cummed for the first time, but wasn’t Tae supposed to stop? Your clitoris started to hurt and you began to whine, moving in his grasp. He continued to rub your sensitive nub with the same intensity, with the difference that he had now crouched down and added two fingers from his other hand.

You started to scream, cry, and moan, all at the same time. It was too much, you wanted him to stop but you could not articulate a word and he would not listen to you.

“I told you, you’d get to cum all you want. _Enjoy, sweetheart_.”

You pulled your head back as you heard Jungkook speak. So that’s what it meant. God, if he went on like that you were sure you were going to faint from overstimulation.

Taehyung decided to give a rest to his fingers and started working with his tongue, which was probably worse for you because it felt ten times better even if it wasn’t as quick. His two fingers were still going in and out of you and he used his other hand to slowly scratch your butt.

You were sure you’d fall if it weren’t for the ropes keeping you up. Your arms were aching, your chest was all wet from the saliva and Taehyung wouldn’t give a break to your cunt. You probably looked a mess, but Jungkook and Jimin seemed to be enjoying every second of it regardless.

“Face forward, look at us when you come. Cum for us, _my pretty little slut._ ” Jungkook’s voice echoed in your head and you faintly followed orders. You looked intensely into both of them, breathing harshly.

And then you felt it. Your second release did not take too much time to come. And you blacked out. You stopped grabbing onto your ropes; you let your head fall and your ball bounced when you dropped it.

You had passed out from overstimulation.

 

 

 

The sound of footsteps made your head hurt. You slightly opened your eyes to the annoying sound stabbing your ears as you looked up. A familiar face adorned your view; Kim Taehyung.

He seemed so calm and he had a smile plastered across his face. Yours appeared shortly after too. He was carrying you somewhere, and you felt so lightweight in his arms, just like a feather. Your hand reached out to touch his flawless face, but he quickly grabbed it.

“You’re tired, you should go back to sleep now. Don’t worry, sweetheart. We’ll talk tomorrow.” A kiss was placed on the palm of your hand as you smiled sweetly. You didn’t know why, but you felt so happy in his embrace.

He was right, you also felt really tired, so you decided to close your eyes and give yourself a rest. And you were knocked out in seconds.

You had successfully passed two days.


	9. Letter

The sound of birds tweeting outside the window woke you up, as you lazily rubbed your eyes due to too much sunlight coming in. You never let your window open when you were about to sleep, so it was strange to wake up like this.

You put your feet on the cold floor as you yawned and stretched your body, when suddenly your elbow hit something behind you. You looked back with disinterest but a glimpse of a yellow scarf caught your attention, so you completely turned around. And there he was.

“What are you doing here?!” You almost screamed as you fell off the bed. You hit your butt and your thighs started burning again from the slight brush of the bed’s fabric. He held out a hand to help you up but you ignored it and did it by yourself. He shoved it back into his pocket as he hid his face into his scarf, with an eye smile.

“Well, you passed out yesterday. Since guys can’t enter the girls’ dorms I had to bring you to mine. I couldn’t risk your house mates making any assumptions, you know.”

You looked around this time. This was definitely not your room, indeed.

“Oh...” you said lowering your voice as you looked back at Taehyung. He was chuckling at your reaction. “Well, I... Have we...? You know...” You suggested, signaling the removed bed sheets with your eyes as Tae followed your eyesight. He laughed.

“No, we did not have sex. It’s not like you were drunk anyways, you would’ve noticed if I had tried anything. Besides, you already had enough earlier.” Flashbacks of your session with professor Jeon, or more likely, Kim Taehyung popped into your mind. Suddenly, you felt extremely shy. “Hey... I’d like to apologize again. You know I had to do it because professor Jeon asked me to. _I cannot say otherwise._ I hope I have taken good aftercare of you, if not you’d probably be... _broken_.”

“Tae, it’s... it’s okay, really. I enjoyed it anyways so...” your hands clasped your mouth as soon as words escaped your lips in realization of what you just had said. Tae burst out in laughter as you spun on your heels to face the window instead, face burning red. The sound of him walking around the bed to get to you mixed with his giggles. He pinched your cheeks as he kissed your nose and put a hand over your shoulders.

“Let’s just hurry up and go to class, we’ve already missed breakfast. Come on, _Vanna_.”

And as he called you that you relaxed and started laughing out loud, going back to your usual state of mind as you walked with him out of the dorms.

 

 

 

 

Taehyung wrapped his yellow and black scarf around your neck; partly because it was really cold today and partly in an attempt to hide all your visible marks. Your hand caressed your thighs above your scars as you were lost in your thoughts about yesterday’s session. Something about all of this seemed iffy as much as you were enjoying it. What was Jimin doing there with professor Jeon? And why did he ask Taehyung to impersonate him? You never thought he would know any of those guys, but they were all somehow connected to you, even Yoongi.

“ _Gryffinpuff_ today, huh?” his low, soft voice emerged from your left side. You smiled at him and looked down shyly, because for some reason you’d always thought he looked so intimidating.

“I left my scarf upstairs so Taehyung lent me his.” You replied hiding your face into the soft cotton fabric. Namjoon chuckled.

“You’re cute when you’re shy but I have this feeling it won’t last much longer.”

“What do you mean?”

“(Y/N), are you really cold? Then you wouldn’t mind me taking off his scarf and putting on mine, right?” his hand reached out to your neck but you took a step back. Namjoon smiled knowingly. “I saw you coming out of Tae’s bedroom earlier, and those blue marks you have on your neck practically go up to your ear. “

You eyed Taehyung who was standing on the other side of the Herbology greenhouse door as he smiled and waved at you both.

“Tae did nothing wrong with me so you don’t have to...”

“Oh, I know Taehyung wouldn’t be able to hit a fly even if I asked him to. But something tells me he’d do it if someone else asked... and if you were that fly.” Namjoon trailed off intro the greenhouse followed by the other housemates who were starting to fill up the place, leaving you there in astonishment.

You hurried into the classroom before they closed the door and stood right next to Jin and Taehyung. Herbology classes were taught by Neville Longbottom, who you admired deeply because of the History your parents had told you multiple times, and the classes were shared with Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw.

Namjoon stood on the other side of the table and you could not resist noticing how hot he looked when he was concentrated, with his typically serious face. His hooded eyes resulted utterly attractive to you, how his dimples appeared every time he smiled or talked, how his purple hair moved gracefully with the faint wind. And every time he’d catch you observing him, you quickly looked away, feeling dumb.

 

 

 

 

You were seated on the comfortable sofas of the Gryffindor common room, mildly falling asleep when someone shook your shoulder.

“What?!” you roared. Jin started to laugh in your face as your brows furrowed. “Damn it Jin, can’t you be more delicate?”

“Don’t worry, I’m just here to deliver a message.” An envelope was held in his hand as he waited for you to take it, and so you did.

“A message from whom?” you asked eyeing the white envelope that had no name on it.

“Your professor. I was returning from my Quidditch practice when he stopped me to deliver this to you. And now that I’ve complied, I’ll give myself a treat. See you later.” He waved his hand at you before you could say anything and left the common room.

You observed the thing once again and with trembling fingers slowly opened it.

A classy, cursive handwriting adorned the sheet with its black ink. It was traced so gracefully you thought it looked like an ancient manuscript. So you began to read it.

 

> _“To my beloved pretty little pet:_
> 
> _How are you feeling today, kitty? Yesterday’s session must’ve been so rough on you, I didn’t even have time to say farewell to you because you were passed out. I hope you enjoyed it regardless. Did it hurt? What hurt more, the physical pain or knowing that it was someone you deeply trusted and did not expect?_
> 
> _You may hate me now, but don’t you worry. I have this feeling you’re starting to cherish every bit of pain I inflict, and the reason you do is because there’s pleasure that follows afterwards. Soon you’ll learn how to love pain itself without furthermore intentions._
> 
> _Soon you’ll be ready for your joining. And only you have the last word. But I wonder... What’s your most primal and purest form?_   
>  _Meet me at the Hogwarts’ entrance doors by ten. Bring no underwear._
> 
> _JJK.”_

 

The tattoo on your chest began burning again once you’d finished reading the letter. Your heart started to beat faster and you quickly ran to your room. What did any of those words mean?

You checked your time; it was half past nine so you started to hurry up. You were doubtful. Some words echoed in your head. _‘If you anticipate to my needs... maybe I’ll let that pretty pussy of yours have its way’_. If you were able to anticipate to his needs, that meant he would comply with yours. And god knew how needy you were for that man.

So you began undressing yourself, taking off your underwear as he had asked, but stopped before putting your clothes back on. You thought about it for a few seconds, and finally armed yourself with courage to do what you had in mind. You folded your clothes and placed them in your bed. You took your cloak from your chair and put it on: you were wearing nothing but a cloak because you wanted to surprise him.

And so, smiling brightly, you started walking out of the dorms and headed to the entrance door, cloak buttoned up to your neck and hoodie over your head. You checked your watch once again. It was two minutes past ten, so you were on time. And you decided to relax while you waited.

A few minutes passed where you started to feel insecure about everything. What if it was a joke? What if that was a trick of his? But you were so caught up in your thoughts when everything in your vision became black. Someone was blindfolding you.

“Hey, hey, what are you...?”

“Quiet, kitten. Do you trust me?” his stern voice calmed you down.

“What?”

“Do you trust me?” he was benevolent enough to ask again, breaking his own rule. You thought about it for a few seconds. After everything he’s put you through, you started to ask yourself the same question.

“ _I give myself to you, Master._ Of course I do.”

You weren’t able to see the wide smile that appeared on Jungkook’s face when he heard your reply. His warm hand grabbed yours as he began to walk out of the castle, dragging you with him.

“Follow me then. No questions.”


	10. Day Three: Primal form

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> y'all know how this goes, explicit content ahead. enjoy:)

You knew you were outside because you could hear the wolves in the distance, the owls, and feel the coldness of the fresh air at night. You had been walking for a while now, feeling disoriented and out of your comfort zone, when it came to a halt.

Jungkook’s hand strayed away from yours and now you felt even more lost. Where could he be?

“Where are we?” you asked.

“Where do you think we are?” Jungkook’s voice came up from somewhere around you, as the sound of crushing dried leaves filled your ears.

“In the _dark forest_.” You said almost somberly. Everyone feared that forest because no one knew what lay in between the trees.

“Correct.”

You sharpened your hearing trying to figure out anything about Jungkook’s position. An inhalation of air, usually the preceding to an exhalation or... and order.

“Master.” You quickly said before he could say half a word. Jungkook stood quiet as he watched you expectantly and curious.

Your trembling fingers started to unbutton your robe and you took off your hoodie. You let it fall to the ground as you revealed your completely naked body. Your thighs were scarred, your arms and hips had the shadows of the tight ropes, you were blindfolded and your neck and chest were still covered in blue and purple marks still from the first day. And Jungkook thought you’d never looked more beautiful.

“I see... you’ve obeyed this time.” It was almost as if it were difficult for him to talk. You enjoyed knowing you were the cause of his hard time.

You slowly got on your knees, palms placed upwards and on your thighs and tongue sticking out of your wide open mouth. You heard Jungkook breathe hardly. You contained a smile as you heard him take a few steps to you. And he stopped right in front of you.

You stretched out your arms to feel his well worked thighs, traveling up to his waist as your other hand grabbed his belt. Your mouth started to kiss his already hard cock over his jeans, and one of his hands started caressing your hair.

“Please, Master... allow me to have you filling me up.”

“What’s your most primal and purest form?” he repeated the question in his letter. You opened your mouth to answer, but received the tip of his cock instead. You grabbed his length with your hand and started moving it up and down as your mouth travelled to his balls. You started sucking on them as your hand started moving faster, and single groan escaped Jungkook’s lips. Your mouth wrapped around Jungkook’s tip once again and sucked on it while you kept your hand moving.

His hand grabbed your head and guided you to do it faster, so you began bobbing your head at the same pace of your hand. Your other came to hide in your back unconsciously, making him hornier by your look.

“What a naughty little slut you are for me.” He said, turning you on if you weren’t already. Your pussy practically reacted physically every time he called you names like that. You nodded as he deepthroated you, taking it all in and making him groan once more. He suddenly pulled out and you stuck out your tongue expecting to receive his warm cum. But nothing happened.

A hand grabbed your jaw very firmly and pressed on the sides of your mouth, making you open it so wide it almost hurt.

“You’re so dirty, baby. As soon as I take it out you already want it back? You want my cum down your throat so desperately?” you nodded again as a moan in the shape of ‘aha’ escaped your mouth. His dirty talk was so exciting to you. His tongue started playing with yours, making wet sounds which drove you crazy. He pulled back again and slapped your face, grabbing your jaw again. “Look at you. Completely naked, exposed to the view of whoever’s wandering around but you don’t care because you’re such a dirty whore, right? What if I’m not Jungkook, you still want my cum?”

You hesitated but nodded ravishingly.

“I’d take it because Master would have ordered it. And I give in to him.” You tried to articulate. And then, he spat a few inches higher from you, as you stuck your tongue out further so you could receive all of it. His spit came in contact with your tongue, and you swallowed it all down, smiling proudly at your aiming.

His grip disappeared and so did his body. He took a few steps back saying nothing.

“Master... I think I know.” You said. No sound came so you decided to go on. “The most primal and purest form is my naked being, because this is how we came into the world. Hence why we’re in the forest, because it’s primal. It’s in us.”

You felt your blindfold loosen up until it touched the floor, allowing you to see once more.

“Good. Excellent, babygirl. I’m so _proud_ of you.” He muttered as he wet kissed your neck, making you close your eyes and breathe heavily into the night. Your chest began burning again. You craved his touch so deeply.

His hand travelled up your chest, to your breast until he grabbed your neck lightly.

“Wreck me, fuck me, use me, break me...” you whispered in lust. “Do anything you want, I’ll learn from it for you.”

“ _Careful with what you wish, kitten..._ ” He whispered back, his protruding bulge rubbing against your back as you tried to grab it. “Stand up now.” He ordered.

You stood up to your feet, your body starting to shake from the coldness of the night as you were faced towards a huge tree. He tapped your thighs and you spread your legs almost immediately. Your torso leaned in hugging the tree as you stuck your butt out for him.

Your hands went back to your butt, grabbing it and spreading your cheeks to reveal your already wet cunt for him.

“Fuck me...please.” You whispered in a string of voice. Jungkook’s hands were placed sweetly on top of yours as he caressed your arms, making you shiver.

And just when you expected to feel the head of his long dick spreading your lips, his strong biceps grabbed you by the torso and swung you around, making his forehead come in contact with yours as your back hit the tree you were facing before.

Your heavy breathing crashed against his lips, his devouring eyes were looking intensely into yours and the moon was the only light adorning the scene.

Jungkook’s lips started moving against yours, mixing into a perfect dance with the movements of your tongues. His stifling aroma was driving you mad, making you feel intoxicated with lust and wishing to know every last bit of his body.

His fingertips started running down your sides slowly, stopping at your butt to grab it harshly and give it a couple of smacks. You gasped into his mouth, causing a grin to appear in his face. His lips travelled around your face, stopping in that spot between your jaw and your neck, making you tilt your head for him to have better access.

His fingers ran up and down your slit, spreading your wetness around and stopping a few times to press your clit, causing moans to appear that sounded almost melodic to him. He squatted in front of you, licking his way down along the center of your body.

Your nipples were hard as rocks, partly because of how horny you were and partly because of the coldness of the air. Jungkook’s tongue started peering against your hole, making you hiss in frustration. His right hand pinched your needy clit and his left one teased at your rim. His finger went in, making you bite your lip and pull your head back. It was somewhat painful but the pleasure you felt surpassed that enough to excite you.

He started tongue fucking you and his hand went over your nub at a ridiculous pace while his other started going in and out of your asshole. You wanted to scream, your cheeks heat up so rapidly it felt like burning. You opened more your legs if possible so he could have better access.

He chuckled into your horny cunt, making you weak. He suddenly stood back up, allowing you to have a taste of yourself from his lips. You kissed him with need and passionately, panting, while he drove his fingers into your hole this time instead. The noises that echoed were so lewd and obscene from all the dampness it almost drove you to the edge. His other hand went up your neck, caressing it carefully but still not grabbing it.

Your own hand went up to find his, reassuring him and making him press it against your throat. The look in his eyes was almost terrifying. He started choking you and you stuck your tongue out for him. He spat on your face once more, making his erection even harder if possible. His fingers started to curl and scissor you, stretching you out and making you scream.

The hand on your throat went up your mouth to cover and muffle your sounds. His pace became quicker and his eyes were fixed on your crying face. Your orgasm came like a rush over your body, causing you to shake uncontrollably and moan harder.

“There you go, cum for me kitten. That’s your _reward_.” No tricks, no jokes this time. He really let you cum and you felt it so big and intense you thought it was a dream. But it was real.

His hand loosened allowing you to catch up and breathe and his fingers went up your mouth. You started sucking on them, feeling your taste as well and playing with your tongue around them. He then put them in his mouth. You thought that was so hot.

Jungkook bent down to grab your robe off the ground and started buttoning it up, feeling cozy and warmer. That simple gesture, that simple detail with no other meaning had you feeling a lump in your throat, burning chest and wanting to throw yourself into his arms and feel loved. But maybe that’s not what he was about.

“We had no class today, I had to think of something else.” He explained to you. “I’m glad you actually deciphered what I asked, and I’m glad you decided to come without clothes. That’s the attitude I expect from you from now on.” You smiled sincerely at his words. It really made you happy and proud to know you had committed to his expectations. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

You didn’t understand. Was that all?

“B-but, Master...” he laughed, cutting you off.

“Don’t worry about me. Since you proved yourself for the first time, I let you have a reward. I’m not so sure you’ll _survive_ the days ahead of you, so I’d rather let you go now and rest. _I want you prepared, my love_.”


	11. Survive

“Yoongi!” you called, running into his direction, stealing a few curious looks. “Yoongi, wait!” you reached the blonde, who was walking alongside Jimin, his best friend.

“What about me, (Y/N)? Don’t you want me too?” Jimin said cockily, approaching you. You looked away, still flustered about what happened two days ago, and pushed him away jokingly.

“You shut up.” Jimin raised his hands in surrender as you approached the blank faced Min Yoongi. “I wanted to talk to you for a second.”

“What for?” he asked with a weary expression. You pulled on his cloak for him to follow you, which he did as Jimin chased you both.

“Um, how... how have you been doing?” your cheeks started to get hot pink as both of them looked at you awkwardly in silence. “Listen, why aren’t you in our lessons with Mas-... professor Jeon anymore?” you looked down to your feet. You almost said Master out loud.

“And why are you asking me? It’s he who has the power. I do my lessons separately and that’s that, now if you’ll excuse us...” he said grabbing Jimin by the arm and trying to escape but you pushed both of them back to the wall. Some students stopped to watch the scene curiously, so you stepped back a bit.

“Listen up. There’s something more to all of this, I know for sure. And you two _know_ I’m right, but won’t explain anything to me.” Yoongi raised one brow as Jimin licked his lips. “Is it because I’m a Gryffindor? Or is it because of my blood status?”

“Do you think it’s as simple and childish as that?” Jimin asked rather serious this time. “Nothing is what it seems. I’d advise you keep your eyes open to details and focus on doing what you’re told.”

“Shut up, Jimin. We’re not allowed to discuss any further than this.” Yoongi snapped back at the silver haired.

“You’re not _allowed?”_ you raised your brows at the word choice when both of them looked back at you. “So it’s true, you’re involved as well!” Jimin smiled this time, approaching you with his typical charm.

“I don’t think you realize... how beautiful you look when you’re helpless, _kitten_.” His pleasantly hot breath brushed against your lips. You gulped, you were not able to move. His hand went up slowly, without actually coming in contact with your body, allowing you to imagine it yourself instead, and it stopped when it reached your chest. His smile widened. His index finger started drawing something just above the spot where your tattoo stood, making it sting faintly at the contact. An imaginary heart was drawn on top of it. You gasped.

_“Soon.”_ And with that, he started walking past you, leaving you to wonder what any of that meant by yourself. Yoongi started to walk not too long after. His hand grabbed yours roughly making you turn around and almost hit your forehead with his.

“Good luck.” He whispered to your ear sending shivers down your spine. Shortly after, he disappeared too. Apparently, you were all by yourself.

 

 

 

 

Jimin had kept his stupid smile the whole time the class lasted, obviously eyeing you from time to time and trying to tease you with nonsense questions. You tried to avoid his gaze but you’d encounter Yoongi’s eyes every time you looked around, so you decided to just stay put and concentrated on your paperwork.

“Weekly essays again, let me distribute them to you and see if you’ve improved since out last trip.”

You nervously started to bite your nails. You were now going to discover if your lessons were paying off properly, even though you weren’t doing much theory it surely kept you eager and keen on studying off class hours to make professor Jeon glad. You needed that recognition.

“Ms. (Y/N)...” he announced, coming up to you. Your hand slightly brushed his, and that simple contact made you tremble in your seat. “Congratulations. You’ve really _proven yourself_ this time, I’m _proud_.” His face contorted in some sort of smile you had never seen before from him, making you stutter and smile stupidly.

“T-thank you, oh my... Yes! Thank you!” you were practically jumping in your seat, as Jimin laughed at you and some other Gryffindors clapped at the news.

“Don’t thank me, the effort is yours. Keep it up, 10 points to Gryffindor.”

The room filled up with cheers from your house and whining from the other while professor Jeon kept distributing the essays around. You were so happy you even hugged your partner.

“Good job there, smartass.” He said pinching your cheek. “Your lessons must be really paying off.” You punched his arm weakly as you laughed at his commentary.

“Oh, shut up already.”

“They surely are. Keep it up, (Y/N).” His low voice startled you. Yoongi was looking at you serious as always but something in his eyes felt warmer than ever. You nodded with a shy grin, feeling prouder than ever in your life.

 

 

 

 

Time flies, they say. And if it doesn’t, it certainly feels like it because it goes by so fast you barely have time to taste it, to grasp it, to cherish it.

Before you knew it, class was over. You were waiting for everyone else to leave the room, as always, when your professor motioned for you to come out. You grabbed your bag and confusedly left the room after him.

“What’s wrong, aren’t we having a lesson today?” you asked bluntly. Jungkook looked at you for a few seconds before speaking.

“Not here. Follow me.” And started walking not waiting for your response. You unconsciously followed him quietly through the halls. At least this time you could see where you were heading off to.

You stepped into the Quidditch pitch, and stopped at the changing room’s door. You looked around. You should really visit this more often, you were so stressed and busy with your homework you barely had time to come watch Jin play.

Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs started coming out of the room, freshly showered, with their usual cloaks and heading back into the castle. Taehyung nodded smiling at you only to become shy right after at the sight of professor Jeon beside you. You caught a wry smirk on Jungkook’s face before he disappeared out of vision.

“Hey, (Y/N)! What are you doing here? The practice's just ended.” Hoseok exclaimed while he approached you. “Oh, hello professor Jeon.”

“Hello, Mr. Jung.” He replied. He knew him as well? “How’d it go?”

“Pretty well. I think we’ll definitely win this Saturday’s match. I hope I’ll see you both there!” he said with his usual bright smile. Jungkook nodded.

“I’m sure we’ll be _ready_ by then. Farewell, I hope to see you this Friday as well, _remember_ it.” Hoseok nodded as he looked at you.

“See you then!” and just like that, he disappeared. ‘Strange’, you thought. Lately everything felt strange to you.

You were about to ask your professor another question when suddenly a purple haired, tall, tanned guy appeared from out of the room with his blue cloak.

“Good afternoon, Mr. Kim.”

“Good afternoon, professor Jeon, (Y/N).” He greeted both of you. Your blood started to boil at the intensity of his gaze and his undeniable attractiveness.

“You know what to do.” It wasn’t a question, it was a statement. It set you off; you weren’t keeping up with any of it now. Namjoon nodded one time and stretched his arm, searching for your hand to hold it in his big palm. You, as an impulse, grabbed his, generating electricity all over your body and tensing a bit. What now?

“See you tomorrow.” Jungkook smacked your butt making you step forward and closer to Namjoon, as you turned your head to watch him disappear out of your sight and into the castle.

“Wait, what do you mean? What’s going on?” you screamed at him in hopes he’ll turn around to respond, but as you expected, he ignored you completely. Just when you were about to make another sound, Namjoon’s hand covered your mouth and with force he pulled you inside the changing room, slamming the door shut with your back and looking fearfully into his daring eyes.

“You better behave this time, I assure you my patience isn’t as high as Jungkook’s.” your heart practically leaped into your throat at the near sound of his raspy low voice. “And your answer from now on should be nothing but ‘yes, Sir’. Are we clear?”

His hand stopped covering your mouth as you processed everything that was happening at the speed of light.

Jungkook had lent you to Namjoon. He was allowing him full dominance over you and ownership as if you were nothing but a sex slave. He was asked to test you out, to drive you to your limits and attempt to surpass them, and now a word came swirling around in your brain.

_‘Survive’._

Now you understood. And that’s what this was all about.


	12. Day Four: Sinner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> more warnings: forced anal, gagging, teasing, dacryphilia. Enjoy.

Nothing but walking around is all he did since you stepped foot inside the room. What could he possibly be planning out? You were scared to death, you knew nothing about Namjoon other than he was Tae’s best friend and that he was the smartest of his year. And that was terrifying in these circumstances.

“I’m gonna be straightforward with you and explain all my rules now. I won’t repeat myself; if you make me do it you’ll receive severe punishment, so pay really close attention.” You really wished you could have a piece of paper and a quill to write it down, but this was not that type of test. “I want you to react immediately to my demands. Therefore, _rule number one:_ when I snap my fingers I want you ready on your knees. Don’t make me count.” The sound of his index and thumb snapping together had you running to the center of the room and kneeling down before it had even passed three seconds.

Namjoon stood quiet, scanning you up and down.

“Good. Let’s continue. _Rule number two._..” he crouched down to your level and grabbed the sleeve of your robe. “This” he said waving it “or any type of fabric should be taken off at the very instant you’re under my control.” You blinked a few times before he recovered his initial position, standing tall and observing you, probably judging you.

You began stripping in before his eyes, feeling cold at the thought of revealing your marked and naked body once more towards someone you were not familiar with. You were unsure whether this turned you on or made you shy to the point where you felt like crying. Because even though Jungkook had obviously wanted this for you, it was much more challenging than anything you’ve ever done with him. And you were doing it for him.

There you stood, naked and seated on your feet, knees beginning to feel that familiar pain and nipples were starting to get hard from the mixture of fear, humiliation and uncertainty building up.

“ _Rule number three._ ” If you thought Jungkook was cold and unpredictable, Namjoon was an ice block and you were unable to read anything at all from his expressions. “Whenever you hear me whistle, your legs may remain open and accessible for me to reach your _pretty pussy_.”

His bold way of talking caught you off guard, and you didn’t even have time to process when you heard him whistle loud and clear as if you were some kind of dog. You seethed with frustration at the way you were being treated from the start. You were not sure you were gonna do well today. Namjoon looked at you, eyebrows furrowing, and panic started striking down your body so you decided to obey for your sake.

You opened up for him, making his eyes focus on your exposed vagina and wanting to hide yourself under a rock.

“Control your facial expressions. You don’t wanna know what happens when you piss me off, _kitten_.”

You smiled quickly and sarcastically enough for him to see, which made him chuckle.

“You’ve got some attitude we have to correct, don’t we?” Namjoon walked up somewhere your eyesight could not reach and dragged something with him. It was big and covered by a long, grey piece of cloth somewhat similar to a curtain, and he placed it right in front of you.

“What’s that?” you asked defiantly, trying to portray yourself as brave enough for his imposing character. It only resulted in catastrophe.

Namjoon quickly waved his wand in a straight line and your mouth was suddenly filled with a big, red ball attached to a belt that clicked together behind your head, securing it so it would always stay there even if you tried to talk or move. Your arms were brought back and tied in a painful position with the same kind of ropes that were so rough on you the first time. You whined unsuccessfully, making him smile and come closer to you.

“I forgot, but thank you for putting the other rules to practice. _Rule number four and five_ : you’ll only talk when I ask you to, and you’ll only touch yourself if I allow you to.”

You scrunched your nose. You never had that many rules and you certainly weren’t good at following them.

“Now, would you confide in me your deepest desire? What do you want the most?” he asked. You tried to talk but the ball in your mouth made it difficult to articulate a word at all, and Namjoon seemed to have no intentions to make it easier for you.

“Mph... donfht...Ionknow...” you babbled. He laughed openly, making you angrier by the minute. This was really degrading.

“You don’t know?” you shook your head in response as he walked near you and suddenly massaged your lips. His cold fingers made you gasp at the contact. _“How about we discover it today, huh?”_ he asked teasingly as you moaned shyly. Namjoon’s lips came closer and left kisses on your salivated ball, making you lean forward in an attempt to feel them but he had already walked away. You growled: it was unfair he could touch you and you couldn’t even taste his appealing lips.

His hand pulled down the long cloth, revealing the gigantic item hiding beneath it. A mirror.

“I present to you the _Mirror of Erised_.” You blinked. The name was definitely familiar to you, your parents had mentioned it a couple of times before. You looked at it admiringly, until it clicked: it was a mirror, therefore what was in front of you was your reflection. You were watching your humiliated self.

You widened your eyes and looked away with great shame overpowering your body. Namjoon placed himself behind you and forced your head to face directly towards the speculum. Your eyes started watering.

“You must look at it and concentrate to discover your most desperate desire.” Hands on each side of your head as your tears were streaming down your cheeks and connecting with the saliva dripping to your chest. You thought you looked pathetic and nothing else appeared in your reflection, so you just thought it was bullshit.

Namjoon started groping your breast, making you leave out a breath you didn’t know you were holding. You looked at his hand moving gracefully, squishing it and stopping a few times to flick and pinch your already hard nipples. His other hand started to gently tickle down your sides and spread your lips.

“Aren’t you just so beautiful...” he whispered in your ear, making you moan. His hand on your breast went up to your mouth to pull down your ball a bit, allowing you to swallow and talk normally. “Tell me, baby, what is it that you see...?” he asked.

You took a deep breath while his lower hand kept working and rubbing your now inflated clit. You looked at your reflection, and it showed nothing more than what was happening. Your naked self, with heated cheeks, wet and horny being touched by no other than Namjoon, who was still with his clothes on.

“W-what do you mean? I see myself...” you replied.

“What else?” he egged you on, his hand now slipping down your hole, penetrating it with his long fingers as he curved them making you moan louder.

“I... I see myself and you... you’re here, behind me... touching me, staring at me...”

Both his hands went up to cup your breasts entirely as he started to attack your neck with his mouth. You closed your eyes at the immense pleasure. Your ball went up your mouth once more but now the ropes maintaining your arms together disappeared.

“Touch yourself for me, kitty. Touch that beautiful needy cunt, don’t stop moving and don’t cum. I will know if you do.”

You obeyed this time. Namjoon walked away, leaving you to your own pleasure as you observed your fingers move in and out of you and rubbing your sensitive bean.

A few minutes passed where you felt yourself wanting to cum already at how fast your excitement rose.

“Don’t cum.” His voice became much stronger, meaning he was nearer this time. How were you going to hold your orgasm for that long?

You were starting to enjoy watching yourself, when all of a sudden your view was blocked by Namjoon’s body. You looked up to him shakily. “Keep going.” He said. He held something in his hands that you were unable to see. You felt your nipples being pinched again, but this time it was by something colder and wouldn’t give it a break.

You looked down to your chest: your nipples had clamps on it with a chain that connected one to another. And it was painful every time you moved. You hissed as Namjoon pulled the chain a bit, making you cuss with the advantage of being unintelligible.

“Isn’t it beautiful how this mirror reflects the image of what your _soul’s deepest desire_ is, yet what you see is nothing else than the scene happening at this very moment, right before your eyes?” your hand was moving at such a fast speed but the pain inflicted by him pulling the chain on your nipples made it hard for you to reach your climax. “This means you desire submission, you desire pleasure solely. You desire this humiliation, even though you still won't admit it or realize it. Your deepest desire... is your _lust_ , baby.” You moaned at his fingers touching the clamps, reviving the pain.

He positioned behind you and threw your ball gag away, only to replace it with your own nipple chains. “Bite on it and don’t drop it.”

Your position was changed at the speed of light. Your face was now touching the floor held by Namjoon’s hand, still biting onto your chains.

“Bring your ass up and spread your cheeks for me.” And so you did. He whistled once more, so you took it as a signal to open your legs. Your tears were wetting the ground, your nipples were now numb but every time you accidentally moved your head it burned.

Namjoon spat right on your rim, allowing it to travel down freely. His fingers teased around your asshole and his hand slapped your ass roughly. You whined and winced.

_“Such a rebellious needy slut.”_ His long fingers entered your butt hole, making you close your eyes at the weird pressure and shaking your legs at the sudden name calling. It didn’t hurt this time. The tip of something bigger started teasing around your lips, and you became more nervous.

You managed to look up in the mirror: Namjoon had his hard cock out and was teasing you with it, as he pumped it a couple times. You moaned at the sight, making him look up at you and smirk when he met your eyes. Your butt was slapped once again, and when you moaned his dick started to deepen into your asshole.

“Relax your muscles so it doesn’t hurt now.” He suggested. You grabbed your butt cheeks so hard your nails were digging into your skin. He swayed his hips slowly as you silently sobbed. Once your hole engulfed his dick completely, he stopped for a few seconds to let you adjust to this new sensation. You panted, moaned and cried altogether, but it was somehow pleasant nevertheless.

“Goddamn it, you’re so tight... _Fuck_.” He groaned as he moved his hips back, pulling his dick almost out. His raspy voice could turn you on so easily it was almost dangerous. He began rocking his hips to a steady pace, making you moan louder with every thrust. His hand gave your ass some smacks while he fucked you balls deep and his other hand started rubbing your clit again faster than you had done, driving you insane.

Namjoon started to breathe heavily along with you, echoing with the lewd, wet and obscene noises that filled up the room. You were both coming close to your release, you could already feel it building inside you.

“S-Sir, p-please... please may I c-cum?” you asked shaking with his movements.

“Pull out your clamps with your mouth when you do.” That was surely going to hurt a fucking lot. But you obeyed regardless. The pressure was so intense you came almost instantly, biting onto your chain as you pulled your clamps. Pain, pleasure. One complimented the other and nothing had ever felt so intense.

You felt something warm fill your insides as well; Namjoon had come inside you. He pulled out slowly, and when he did you fell to the floor in exhaustion as you normalized your breathing. Your ass hurt and your nipples did too. But then you discovered: you didn’t mind it at all.

Namjoon back hugged you, lifting you up. You stumbled, threatening to fall, but he had a firm grip on you.

“The reason you continue in spite of everything is because you don’t want pleasure if it’s not connected to the pain. One compliments the other.” He placed a sweet kiss on your cheek, surprising you. So he had feelings too.

“I... I guess.” You said, voice breaking. He cleaned the trails of tears that had come down your cheeks and softly kissed your lips, calming you down.

“Everyone has left a mark on your body, and if I’m honest, I’m kind of jealous.” He confessed. You looked up at him, and confidently grabbed his hand to put it on your chest, where your tattoo was.

“Go on. I know Master has wanted this, and I also know at this point I don’t care what he does to me. So go on.” You dared him. His eyes brightened at your words and a smile spread across his face.

His wand pointed at your collarbone as if it was a pen, and started writing, carving it on your skin. You clenched your fists and teeth at the pain that only lasted for a couple of seconds. You looked in the mirror.

_“Sinner.”_

_“Your lust is a sin, my love.”_ He said sweetly as he licked the blood away. You smiled. He was indeed thoughtful, and that mark you did not mind at all.

Namjoon handed your clothes to you and waited outside as you got dressed. And once you got out, you were greeted by the tall figures of Namjoon and Jungkook.

“I’m surprised you survived.” Jungkook said mockingly.

“I’m surprised too.” You said making them laugh.

“Namjoon is my _apprentice_ , and I know he can sometimes be very... stern and difficult. I wanted to test if you were truly _our chosen one_. You managed yourself quite well, I must say I’m proud of both.” Your chest started burning again and your hand came up to trace your newly carved tattoo.

“She’s almost ready.” Namjoon said without looking away from you.

“I know she is.”

“What...?” you wanted to ask, you were so confused by everything and everyone at this point.

“You’ll know soon.” Jungkook cut you off. You nodded apprehensively. “I’ll see you tomorrow.” He made his way back into the castle, leaving you to your own thoughts.

“I’ll see you around.” Namjoon said as he winked at you and smiled, causing dimples to appear. How could someone look so cute and fluffy yet be so deadly?

He too trailed away into the distance, as the sunset began to appear, hugging your exhausted body and making it warm in its embrace.


	13. Double Trouble

_Your lust is a sin._

_Your lust is a sin, my love._

_Sinner._

Everything kept wandering around your brain, not letting you even sleep properly. Namjoon had really captivated you with his sternness and the way he spoke. No wonder he was Ravenclaw’s prefect.

“You look tired.” You turned your head to the smiling man sitting on your right.

“Thank you for pointing out the obvious, Hoseok.” You said, splashing some water from the lake onto your face. “I barely slept last night. Too many thoughts or flashbacks. I don’t even know anymore.” You sincerely said. Hoseok put his arm around your shoulders and made you lay back into the green grass with him.

“Something is really changing within you, huh?” he smiled, making his tiny dimples appear.

“What do you mean? Everyone keeps saying that, but I just see myself as always. Same tired expression, same brown hair, same eyeliner and same dry humor.”

“Well I didn’t mean physically, although I can’t deny I’m curious too. I meant... your eyes look more passionate these days, it’s as if you’re devoted to something.”

You stood silent for a while, thinking deep in his words. Was that true? And if so, was it really that obvious? Were you starting to feel devoted to Jeon Jungkook... or were you already?

“As much as I enjoy your vanilla and cocoa scent and how soft your hair feels, I can’t let you fall asleep. It’s almost class time.” He said laughing sweetly as you lazily sat back up and rubbed your eyes.

“Merlin, Hobi. Stop being so sweet, you make me want to bite you.” You said as he helped you stand up.

“I’d like to see you try.” His voice sounded somewhat seductive to you, you felt the need to accept the dare and bite him slightly to see what his response would be. Now that you thought about it, you didn’t really know him that well.

“Let’s just go.” You said marching towards the castle while he followed you chuckling behind, observing your joyful self jumping across the path.

 

 

 

A light weight was put on your shoulders as you were walking through the hallways towards the Defense Against the Dark Arts class. You interlocked your fingers with his as you looked at him.

“Well if it isn’t the cutest, most dangerous man in the Ravenclaw house.” You said giggling as he smiled.

“Me? Dangerous? Hm... I literally have no idea what you’re talking about. I just happened to meet you halfway to class and wanted to wish you good luck.” Namjoon said cheekily.

“Everyone seems so eager to wish me good luck lately. You should really have more faith in me, _Sir._ ” You whispered suggestively. _“Haven’t I proven enough to you?”_

Namjoon smiled once again and kissed your neck, reaching down to your collarbone to kiss it gently over your clothes.

“How is it? Does it hurt much?”

“It doesn’t now, it’s okay. Don’t worry, I’m stronger than you think.” You laughed. He put his hands in his pockets as he stopped to watch you go.

“I really hope you are.”

His words were faded into the thin morning air entering the halls as you made your way into the classroom, along with the other Slytherins and Gryffindors.

These classes did not have desks because your new professor decided it was better for all if the lessons were practical. And so you stood there, expectantly in a circle, waiting for your professor to get in.

“Morning, class.”

“Morning.” Everyone replied. The professor entered the circle and stood right in the middle, wand in hand tapping it into his thigh thoughtfully.

“We’re going to be working on _nonverbal spells_ today. You’ll work in pairs. One partner will attempt to jinx the other without speaking. The other will attempt to repel the jinx in equal silence. Carry on.”

You gulped and looked around. You were supposed to mix with the other house and Jin had already partnered with Jimin. A hand on your shoulder spun you around, making you gasp.

“Don’t worry, I’m equally devastated. But just try to jinx me and keep your mouth shut. Will you be able to do that, s _weetie?”_ Yoongi said as he walked you into one of the class corners and stood in a defensive position. You furrowed your eyebrows, he was being cocky again.

“You think you’re so smart, dipshit, when you’re in detention like me. Stop putting out that façade and don’t make me laugh.” You pointed your wand at him in an attacking position; one foot forward along with your hand, and started thinking of stunning spells to use.

“What façade? Me being hot is an indisputable fact even you can’t deny. Or can you?” he said grinning. You deeply thought of the Expelliarmus spell and moved your hand casting it, but it only sent him a few steps backward. “What a pity, _try harder_.”

You exhaled heavily. Nonverbal spells drained a lot of energy and it was already hard for you to make it work like that, but he was pissing you off.

“Actually, Yoongi, you’re so hot...” you said, regaining your normal standing position, relaxing and making him step closer.

“Well finally little _brat_ admits to something.” Yoongi’s face and yours were now only a few inches apart. You caressed his hair, nodding and smirking seductively.

_“You’re on fire.”_

And just when his lips were about to touch yours, you waved your hand next to his and a wave of water appeared on top of his head. You stepped back quickly and fell upon him, watering him entirely and leaving him in slight shock. Half of the class applauded your smart move.

“Well done, (Y/N)! 10 points to Gryffindor!” you sighed in relief and looked back at Yoongi, who was passing his hands through his wet face.

“Sorry, you were _burning up_. I had to cool you down.” You said ironically. He shot out a dry laugh at it.

“This is the last time you trick me like this. It’s my turn now.”

You prepared yourself for whatever spell he was going for. Knowing his nature, he usually acts upon impulses. And you were sure you had angered him and aimed at his pride. So he was probably going to go with a stunning spell.

You caught a slight movement and instantly thought of a defense. _‘Protego’_ , your brain echoed. But something happened so quick you barely had time to move. Your charm had worked indeed because it rejected the spell, but you were surely not expecting a follow up of another. And your charm wasn’t being effective for some reason.

Your whole body was being lifted in the air as you started feeling a pressure wrap against your skin. You looked around yourself in panic, but you weren’t able to move. Ropes moved and tightened all around as you stared at Yoongi, wanting to kill him.

“Good, Yoongi. 10 points to Slytherin. Keep up the good work, guys.” Your professor praised him and proceeded to walk away, leaving you like that.

Yoongi approached with a proud smile plastered in his face. You huffed in annoyance as you couldn’t talk because of the rope around your jaw and neck.

“You know, you really should be more _thankful_. I could’ve knocked you out, but I know you like this better. Don’t you?” you shook your head sideways in denial, but your wrist started burning for some strange reason. Yoongi sighed as he waved his hand, making the ropes around you disappear and letting your body fall to the ground.

You caressed your neck and wrists, still feeling the pressure of the tight hold.

“Let’s continue.”

 

 

 

This had been probably the most exhausting DADA class you’ve ever had. You walked out of the room, grabbing Jin’s arm and making him drag you around.

“It really looked like you two were having a serious duel right there.” Jin laughed.

“Yoongi’s an idiot, you already know that. Damn, those ropes really hurt.” You said, still caressing the burnt on your wrist. Jin looked rather worried at you.

_“Are you sure that was the rope?”_ he asked. It definitely sounded like it had a double meaning hidden somewhere.

“Jin, what do you know?” you pressured him because you knew he wasn’t good at lying.

“What do you mean? I’m only asking because, well... who knows if Yoongi did something else?”

“He only had time to cast one spell, you know nonverbals take too much energy.”

Jin scratched the back of his head nervously as you crossed your arms. He opened his mouth to speak.

“Listen, I...”

“ _Pretty kitten_ , can you come with me for a second? Minerva has asked to see me and I’m utterly nervous. Please?” Jimin took you by surprise, looking at you with puppy eyes.

You looked back at Jin, who seemed to be looking away in an attempt to avoid your intense gaze. You sighed.

“Alright, Jimin. I’ll see you later, Jin.” You said as you walked alongside the silver haired.

You were going to pressure him more afterwards; you wanted him to spill whatever he knew that you didn’t. You couldn’t afford to be in a disadvantage at this point.

“Why has Minerva requested to see you? Have you been bad, Jiminie?” you asked as you elbowed him. He smiled at you.

“Oh, she hasn’t. And I’m always good, babygirl. You just gotta play the game correctly to see.”

“Wait, what?” you stopped right in your tracks. “Then why do you want me to go with you? What’s all this?”

“Have you forgotten? This is your fifth lesson, you can’t back down now. You’re so close to making it.” Yoongi appeared from nowhere, grabbing your other arm and pulling you with him as Jimin chuckled and followed.

“B-but... you two are not joining now.” You almost asked, but Yoongi’s sarcastic laugh forced your panic to appear. “Right?”

“Yeah, right.” The blonde simply said.

Oh no, not two Slytherins now. _Please._


	14. Day Five: Burnts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warnings: choking, forced anal, begging, spanks, water choking. Enjoy.

“My lovely kitty, always so timely.” Professor Jeon said, caressing your cheeks as you got all flustered. “Thank you for going to her rescue.” Jimin laughed.

“My pleasure, _Master_.” You had never heard Jimin call Jungkook that. Did that mean he was under his control as well?

“A little birdie told me you lack honesty and manners, missy. How am I supposed to correct that?” he said pacing around you. Jimin and Yoongi stood by the blackboard, watching without moving. “Is it true that you don’t enjoy being tied up? Don’t you long for being helpless and ordered around?”

You swallowed so hard you were sure it echoed in the classroom. “I...I do enjoy it, Master.” You said in almost a whisper.

“Oh? Then why did you lie?” you weren’t sure when exactly you had lied or why he was aware of that. You eyed the other two men, not knowing what to say. “Well, don’t worry too much. They’ll be your teachers for today’s lesson.”

You widened your eyes. You were not expecting them to do anything more than just watch.

“What?!” did that mean Yoongi had more power over you for today? “But he has already...” you said pointing at Jimin. He grabbed your hand quickly enough to put it behind your back and force you to look him in the eyes.

“Wrong start, baby, you shouldn’t lie. I _already did nothing_ , I just watched as ordered.” Well, that was actually true. He had never put a finger on you. You fearfully nodded.

“You’re going to learn when to thank and when to beg. We’re not Namjoon, but we can call him too if you decide to act too difficult.” Yoongi threatened. You looked down as you kneeled in front of them. You already knew they were going to force you to either ways.

“There’s no need to. I’ll behave.”

And just like that, the lesson had started. Your clothes were once more taken off you, wearing nothing but your soft, bare skin adorned with marks from the previous days.

“Sinner, huh? Spot on, Namjoon has such a beautiful way of thought.” Jungkook softly laughed at the view of the newly carved word in your flesh.

Yoongi lifted you up and sat you on a desk, holding your legs up so Jimin could have full access. Jimin approached and uninterestedly bent down to face your already wet cunt. With only one hand, he spread your lips as he looked inside without even blinking. He then spat on your pussy, making you moan from the sudden warmness and not doing anything else.

He simply stood there, observing his saliva trail down your parted lips and eyeing you biting your lip in temptation.

“You’re not getting anything unless you beg for it. And I gotta believe it.” Jimin said shrugging his shoulders.

“I’m not about to beg for you to touch me. I’m not your _fucktoy_.” You heard Jungkook laugh from the distance as Jimin raised his eyebrows and stepped back. He clicked his tongue as you smiled proudly, but suddenly his thumb started pressing your clit, making you moan. He began rubbing slow circles after, wetting it with his own saliva.

“Well, that’s a pity.” He said. He quickly raised his hand and slammed it right into your pussy, making you scream and wanting to close your legs, but Yoongi’s grip was too strong you couldn’t even move. “We’re gonna have to call Namjoon then.” He gave a quick rub to your now red pussy calming it down and then strayed away to the door. Your eyes started watering in indecision.

“No, Jimin wait!” you screamed. He stopped walking and turned around to face you.

“Yes?”

“Please... please don’t call Namjoon. Okay, I will beg if that’s what you want.” Jimin looked serious as he stepped forward to you. He strongly grabbed your jaw, forcing you to look him in the eyes.

 _“What the fuck do you want?”_ you twitched at the strong commotion of his words. You had never witnessed a violent Jimin like this.

“I want you to use me...” your voice came in a weak thread, making Jimin slap your face and force you back to him.

“What was that?”

“Please, please! Please, Sir, use me!” you said almost breaking to tears.

"I thought you were no fucktoy, huh? Do you change your mind at your own convenience, you little slut?" Jimin stared into your eyes deeply and intensely, every hair of your body rose up in fear.

"I'm sorry Sir, I'll do what you want! I'll behave, I promise!" You said starting to cry now. He then slapped your pussy again and began fingering you, not breaking eye contact.

“Is this what you want?” he asked. You fervently nodded as his fingers went in and out at a ridiculous speed. “Don’t you dare fucking cum.” He threatened once again.

His other hand started teasing your nipples as you were finding it real hard to breathe, especially in the position you were put in. Jimin noticed, and fastened his movements. You felt something inside you waiting to be released, but you held it nevertheless.

Jimin withdrew his other hand and focused solely on your aching pussy. You couldn’t stand it anymore. Your body started to shake as you rolled your eyes back and silenced back a moan, hoping it would have come unnoticed. Everything stopped.

 _“Did you just fucking cum without permission?”_ you opened your eyes, scared to death while looking at Jimin’s angry expression. You shook your head sideways and your wrist started burning again, making you yell out in pain. Jimin sighed. “Okay, you don’t wanna stop lying and you refuse to behave? Let’s spice things up a bit then.”

You were on the ground once again, in all fours and looking up to Jimin and Yoongi. The latter crouched down and grabbed your chin, smiling lightly.

“Beg for whatever you want, thank for whatever you receive. Remember that and you’ll do well” Yoongi suggested as he kissed your cheek.

Jimin had disappeared from your view but you could clearly hear his footsteps approaching and fading, only making you more anxious. Yoongi stood back up, and in a strike of panic you grabbed onto his jeans, making him look down.

“Can I, uh... please, Sir, can I suck your dick?”

“Hmm. I don’t believe that, try again.” His low voice muttered. Spanks on your ass made you move a bit forward, gritting your teeth.

“Please! Sir, please let me suck your cock! I beg you!” you said now starting to sob. Yoongi walked a couple of steps forward, allowing you to unzip his pants and start licking and sucking on his length. His big hand grabbed a fistful of your hair as he forced your head to his own pace. Another painful smack on your ass cheek almost made you choke on his dick as you screamed, making him hiss in excitement.

“And you don’t fucking thank him for letting you suck his dick? You uneducated little whore.” Jimin said now, making you cry.

“Th... thanfk... you...” you sobbed while your head bobbed into his hard member. You felt Jimin’s fingers entering your asshole without warning, making you yell again. Yoongi pulled his dick out of your mouth so you could catch up on your breathing and adapt to Jimin’s fingers.

With your mouth still open, Yoongi teased it with his dick, placing his head on your lips and pulling it out when you were about to suck, making you search for it desperately. His hand grabbing your hair lifted your head up to look at him, as he could have a better hearing of your moans.

“T-thank you, Sirs...” you whined. Jimin finger’s stopped moving and Yoongi whispered something in your ear.

“ _You’re on fire, (Y/N)_.” And it sounded so familiar to you, you even saw him grinning. When you finally remembered where that phrase came from, your ass cheeks were being spread as Jimin inserted his hard veiny dick into your hole once again. And just when you opened your mouth to cry of pain, your head was being shoved into a water bucket you had failed to notice moving under you before.

Jimin started fucking you at a very fast speed as he spanked your butt. You tried to raise your head back up to breathe but Yoongi was too strong for you to fight. When you were finally being freed, you coughed a few times only to forcefully suck on Yoongi’s cock again, making you gag and cry. He pulled out and watched your face.

“You’re still not saying anything? Well, let’s try again then.” And your face was shoved back into the water. Air bubbles filled the bucket as you moaned and yelled while Jimin kept going on. The same thing happened, and once he pulled out of you, with your wet and red face, you gasped.

“Thank you! Thank you Sir, thank you!” you said rapidly. Yoongi smiled and kissed your cheek this time.

“Good girl, you’re getting it now.” Jimin slowed down his thrusts, allowing you to breathe a little better. He would pull out entirely and tease your rim right before smacking hard onto you, which deeply turned you on. Your face was constantly being shoved into the water.

“This is the last time you humiliate me in public, little girl.” Yoongi growled as you gagged on his dick.

“I’m... so sorry, Sir... it w-won’t... happen again, I promise!” you said with your voice breaking. Jimin grabbed both of your hands as your head was being forced down once again. And when it was brought back up again, you instantly opened your mouth, expecting to find Yoongi’s length in you. But you didn’t.

“Thank you, Sir!” and with that, Jimin came inside of you, moaning out loud at the image before his eyes, with Yoongi watching him intensely and flustered. You opened your mouth again and stuck your tongue out, receiving Yoongi’s warm cum all over it. You swallowed, and they walked away somewhere in the room to proceed with their punishment.

You fell flat on the floor, panting. You were physically and mentally exhausted, and you knew if they continued you’d end up broken. And you weren’t sure you minded it.

A pair of black boots appeared in front of you. You looked up to see who it was, and when you did, tears started flowing all over your face. You crawled to him, and grabbed onto his black jeans, sobbing. His palm started patting your messy hair.

“Master...” your arms timidly wrapped around his waist, slightly pulling from his shirt.

“What is it, kitten?”

“Please... _please punish me_.”

Everything became quiet, the only apparent sound coming from your own sobs.

“I know I lied, and I’m sorry. And I know I deserve it, so please... punish me.”

Jungkook grabbed you by the arms, making you stand up. You were shaking and you felt so weak, crying and naked in front of him with Yoongi and Jimin watching patiently behind him with smiles in their faces that you did not understand.

“Look at me. I told you you were going to end up begging me for it, didn’t I? My sweet pet.” He showered your face with kisses calming you down. He stopped only to touch his nose with yours, smiling slightly. “Once again, I’m so proud of you.” And he passionately kissed your lips, making your chest ache and burn with lust and maybe something more.

You felt warm in both of your cheeks, so when you stopped kissing you could see the other two men on your sides.

“Well done.” Jimin said, with his natural smile back.

“You’ve passed. You’re almost ready.” Yoongi added, kissing your forehead. It was no use asking what he meant; they weren’t going to tell you so you just smiled weakly in return.

You put your clothes back on, heading back towards the Great Hall, where Jin was surely eating your lunch for being late. You could not resist caressing your wrists again.

You looked at both of them, but there were no apparent marks of any burning at all. It was strange, because you definitely felt it. You pulled out your bracelets to have a better look when suddenly you stopped walking.

 

There was a bracelet you could not take off.

 

_Jin’s bracelet._


	15. Liar, liar

You had tried everything: spells, oiling your wrist, pulling it forcefully, but nothing seemed to work. The bracelet seemed to be stuck to your skin and it hurt when you tried to get rid of it. What type of bracelet was it? And did Jin hex it?

“What’s the matter, Vanna?” his playful voice pulled you from your thoughts as you hid your arm behind you. “What are you hiding?”

“Nothing.” You quickly replied, turning your back against the wall to face Taehyung.

Taehyung began grabbing your arms and pulling you forward but you resisted nevertheless. He started tickling you until you finally gave up.

“Okay, stop, stop! My god, do you always get what you want?” Tae’s proud smile spoke for itself, so you chose to keep on talking. “It’s really nothing, I just can’t take this damn bracelet off me, that’s all.” He carefully took your hand and rolled up your sleeve, revealing your irritated red colored wrist.

“Merlin! You’re so brute, couldn’t you just have asked a professor for help instead?”

“For this stupidity? Hell no.” he eyed you raising an eyebrow. “I’ve tried everything okay? It just won’t come off. It’s as if it was... I don’t know, implanted or something.”

Your words seemed to make an impact on him because he started to examine the silver thing and touch it delicately not to hurt you more.

“Who gave this to you?” he asked, still fixated on your wrist.

“Jin did. Why?”

And then he let go of your hand as if it was something contagious. You looked at him confused.

“I cannot help with that, I’m sorry. You’ll have to go ask Jin. See you later.” He started to walk away but you grabbed the hoodie of his robe, pulling him back to you and grabbing him by the collar, even if you were much shorter than him.

“I’m sick of everyone knowing things that I don’t and willingly hiding it from me. I’ll put up with anything like I did when you teared my insides the other day. And I’m not complaining, you did what you were asked to, just like everyone else. All I’m saying is help me out on this one, for once.”

Taehyung looked at you rather impressed because you’ve never talked like this to him before, so you were actually quite surprised yourself too. He stood silent, calmly thinking about what you had just said. He slowly put your hand away as he gave it a quick squeeze.

“It’s a _lie detector bracelet._ ” He confessed. Your mouth fell open at his words, and he quickly spoke as if he could read your mind. “The only way you can take this off is if the owner breaks his own spell.”

You stared at it, still in disbelief. Tae’s hand caressed your cheek as he gave it a few kisses.

“I’m sorry, that’s all I can help you with, princess.” He sincerely said. You nodded and thanked him before he parted, and began walking your way to your common room.

Why would your best friend give you that type of bracelet?

 

 

 

He was there, lying on the couch, eating and reading his favorite book for the hundredth time already. No one else was around.

You stormed inside, walking angrily and took his book from him. You threw the book at the little table that stood in front of the sofa. He stared at you madly confused.

“What the hell, (Y/N)?”

“That I should say, don’t you think?” he blinked a few times and sat in a more comfortable position to talk to you.

“What’s the matter now?” he asked softly, staring directly into your eyes. He looked so cute when he had his cheeks stuffed with food, like a little squirrel.

“I’d say nothing, but my lying bracelet would probably _fucking burn_ , right Jin?” the look on his face changed to fear so quickly he stopped staring at you to look to the side.

“Listen, I...” he began, but you were quick to cut him off.

“Cut the bullcrap, explain why you gave me this in the first place and take it off already!” you yelled at him. He sighed trying to calm himself.

“I can’t take it off you.”

“What? Of course you can, Taehyung told me...”

Jin stood up from his seat, and now you were inches from each other.

“Whatever Taehyung told you, you should know better than to go around saying his name and exposing him like that. I cannot explain you this, _I’m not allowed._ But believe me when I say I cannot take it off. I would if I could, you know this.”

You merely stared deeply into his eyes, in search of any trace of lie or nervousness, but none was to be found.

“Do I?” you stood defiantly for a few more seconds, and walked away.

You walked out of the Gryffindor common room, still confused and with hundred more questions about Jin and the bracelet. You knew it was partly unfair for Jin to leave him like that, but you were really mad and you always acted by impulses.

You didn’t know who or what to believe anymore.

 

 

 

 

“You have a pretty face to be so angry out of the blue.” Hoseok tried to make you smile.

You’ve just had your Herbology class along with Hufflepuffs and Hoseok did not fail to notice the coldness in your expression and, especially, being separate from Jin. So he pressed you and followed you after class, convincing you to sneak into the potions storage room with him to talk.

“You don’t have to do this, Hobi.” You said sighing as you sat down on the floor. He followed you right after.

“But I want to, because I’m sure something has you upset. And I don’t want to see you unhappy.” He poked your cheeks consistently until you actually smiled. He softly laughed. “What’s wrong?”

You simply rolled up your sleeve and showed him your arm, which he carefully examined.

“Jin gave me a lying detector bracelet and it won’t come off. I asked but he didn’t explain or anything, he merely said he could not take it off me.” Hoseok kept looking back at your face because he was worried you’d cry anytime.

“Oh, that’s... bad.” He seemed somewhat sad about it. “Yeah.”

The room fell silent for a few seconds. Hoseok stood up and held his hand to help you too, and so you did. He quickly pulled you into a hug. You started to cry into his chest as he rubbed circles in your lower back.

“Does it hurt?”

“Well... It sort of burns when I lie.” You said in between sobs. Hoseok laughed softly.

“And you don’t like it when it burns? Do you prefer ice cold?” his question was so random it helped you distract and stop crying.

“Actually, I’ve never thought about it.”

Hoseok opened his mouth to reply but the sound of a wooden door opening made you both freeze in your spot.

“Oh.” Was all you could hear before pulling away from the hug and turning around to face the door. “What could two students in their last year possibly be doing all by themselves in a tiny room after classes?”

Jeon Jungkook had just entered the storage room, finding you and Hoseok in a tight hug, and you almost fell to the ground from embarrassment.

“Professor Jeon. (Y/N) and I were just looking for some elements, she asked me for help with her Potions homework.” Jungkook approached you both, raising a brow. You gulped.

“Ah, I see. I made the wrong assumptions.” He then looked back at you straight in the eyes. _“Right?”_

“Yes.” Your wrist burned with much more intensity than all the other times, so you grabbed it and fell to the floor as you screamed out of pain.

Jungkook bent down to meet your gaze and clicked his tongue, slightly smirking at the sight.

“Didn’t we already have a lesson on lying?” he took a tight grip of your burning wrist and raised it, bringing you up with it and hissing from the pain. “I would have expected you to know what this does by now.” He said signaling your bracelet.

“Yes, it’s a damn detector! Jin gave it to me, okay? Please tell him to break it apart.”

“He can’t do that.” Jungkook let your arm fall as he put his hands into his pockets. Your face was consumed with anger, frustration and confusion.

“And why’s that?” you roared. He came closer to your ear, making you get the chills.

“Only the owner can cancel it. Guess who asked him to hand it to you?” a devilish grin appeared in his face before kissing your neck.

“W-wait, you... Then does this mean you’re the owner?”

“Do you still want me to take it off? Doesn’t it turn you on knowing that I can get to see you, not only physically, but also mentally naked?” he questioned you back instead. You swallowed hard. You weren’t expecting this at all.

Jungkook walked away, leaving you astonished and shaky. Hoseok grabbed your hand and pulled you closer to him. He then returned to view with a small rectangular black box.

“Well, I guess we’ll have our sixth lesson in here. I was going to meet you after either ways, so thank you for spicing things up.” You stared at Hoseok instead, who was now holding both of his hands behind his back, almost expectantly.

_“Do you prefer burning hot...or ice cold, kitten?”_

 

You blinked, and it clicked. You looked at both as you slowly trailed back in fear, until you hit the shelves behind you.

 

Hoseok was into this too.


	16. Day Six: Ready

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warnings: pet play, caning, clamps, dacryphilia, ice play, wax play.   
> Enjoy:).

“What is going on, Hoseok?” He pinned your hands above your head and covered your mouth with his other, attacking your collarbone with skin sucking and wet kisses that already had you moaning.

“I dropped hints everywhere, I thought you’d be smarter.” The hand on your mouth travelled down to your throat, grabbing it and hesitating to press harder. “Namjoon and I... we kind of share the same rules here, kitten. You better not drive me up the wall, I won’t tolerate a single failure at this point of your _training_.”

You heard Jungkook snap his fingers, and instantly dropped to your knees.

“Hoseok, our Hoseok... quite a sadist, I’d say. Dangerous at most. I was hesitant of him joining at first, but he’s really grown a lot now. I’d be _careful_ if I were in your position. But then again... _I wouldn’t really want to be in your position_.” He laughed quite evilly to you as Hoseok smiled at his praise.

You’d never seen Hoseok act any other way apart from cute and bubbly, but his gaze was so intimidating and Jungkook’s warning had you alert. So you started undressing yourself.

“Good, I didn’t know she was so eager.”

“Well...she is now.” Jungkook chuckled. You felt exposed once again and it had barely started. Hoseok gestured for you to stand up. He pulled you to the center of the room and started walking around you, making you nervous by the minute while he examined your naked body up and down. Jungkook seemed to enjoy every little bit of the scene before his eyes.

He then approached without even touching you.

“Hands behind your back and don’t make a sound. _Don’t you fucking dare_.” He threatened. You nodded.

He started pinching and twisting your nipples, making you press your lips together and scream internally. He then pulled on them a bit, a hint of a whine escaping your throat. A slap came across your face and grabbed your jaw quickly after, making you stare into his angry eyes. He needn’t say anything else; you instantly swallowed once more and nodded back.

Jungkook handed him something you did not reach to see. But you imagined what it was when your nips were being pinched again: clamps were attached to them with some tiny bells and a black lace bow decorating them. He then flicked them with his fingers, reviving the pain.

“Walk.” He simply ordered.

You started to walk in a straight line, with your hands behind your head and feeling dumb as you could. The bells were making this situation worse because the sound they generated made you feel humiliated.

"Kittens must be collared and clamped so I can know where they are at all times."

He snapped his fingers again, so you kneeled down. Hoseok crouched down in front of you, smiling almost mockingly the angrier you were. He took a round object out of his pocket and held it in front of you. You blinked a few times, unsure of what he wanted.

"Don't they love to play?" he said as Jungkook laughed somewhere in the background. He then stood up, still holding the little ball now higher and his face was showered with complete joy. "Try to grab it with your mouth. Come on now, _jump, kitty!"_

You almost dropped your jaw because what he was demanding you to do was frustrating and humiliating enough, and you knew they were both too stubborn and much more stronger. On your knees and still with your hands back, you started to jump as you could, opening your mouth ever so pathetically trying to reach the ball, which was obviously too high up for you. You started to cry inevitably.

"You're almost there! Come on, you can do it!" Hoseok chuckled. You would've never imagined you could hate him but now you surely did. "Awww, look at you. _So cute and pathetic._ "

You held onto Hoseok's jeans for a bit because your nipples were really hurting now, as every time you jumped it would make the clamps move and the bells ring. He was quick enough to push your hand away and force the ball into your mouth. 

"I did not give you permission for any of that now, did I?"

Jungkook came up to view, but raised his foot only to force your head down, bringing your ass up wholly for Hoseok’s pleasure. He did not move his foot away as Hoseok parted your cheeks and instantly spat, rubbing his saliva around your butthole.

An extremely cold sensation teasing your rim sent shivers down your spine. It travelled down until it reached your cunt and pressed it against your clitoris. When you made a move to moan, Hoseok was really quick to cane your butt, actually making you scream.

“Ice cold. I thought you’d want a change from all the burning, but don’t worry you can have a taste of that too.”

He rubbed the little ice cube around your wet lips and pressed it inside your womanhood, turning you on immensely but also slightly hurting from how cold it was.

“You hold that in there.” He ordered. He then grabbed something else from Jungkook’s box and came back to you.

The weird smell filled the room, making you wonder what his next move would be. And suddenly, something extremely hot made contact with your butt. You moved but Jungkook pressed his foot harder on you, making you stop.

Hot candle wax was being dropped against your butt, colliding with the cold sensation on your pussy and the pain on your nipples. After a few more drops, in which you found extremely hard to keep quiet or still at all, he parted your cheeks again.

“This way you can choose your preference. But of course, it’s useless now. Oh and one more thing...”

A less cold sensation than the ice cube was sent down your spine. Something was being introduced into your asshole, and when it filled you up, it started to vibrate. There was something attached to it, and the vibrations were sending you to the edge.

Suddenly, Jungkook’s foot was released, letting you raise your head.

“Now walk, kitten. On all fours for us, will you?” Jungkook said when he crouched down to grab your chin.

When you hardly started to walk, you noticed. You had a vibrating tail inside of you. You were shaking from the waves that were being sent down your body, moving the tail from side to side with every step and making your bell clamps ring.

“Stand up.” Hoseok ordered. You found it even harder to maintain your position this way.

He kissed your nose as he took the ball from your mouth, giving a quick lick to your lips. He forced your back to bend over, hands behind it as he placed himself in front of you. He started unzipping his pants, and when his protruding cock came into view, you already had your tongue out and mouth wide open for him. Without hesitation, he started face-fucking you.

A painful feeling on your ass had you screaming into Hoseok’s dick right when he held your face onto his base, making him groan in pleasure. Jungkook was caning you at the same time you sucked him off.

All the dried wax was practically jumping from your skin at the harsh hits from Jungkook. Your nips were already numb, so you concentrated on the vibrating tail inside you. You were so close to your orgasm you could not believe yourself.

All of a sudden, Hoseok grabbed you by the hair and forced his hard member practically down your throat, making you gag and making him cum. And when he came, Jungkook’s caning had already stopped only to focus on rapidly rubbing your clit.

You pressed your eyes closed as you swallowed Hoseok’s cum and he then pulled out. You gasped for air, but he grabbed you by the hair again, making you look directly into his eyes.

“Look at me. Look me in the eyes when you cum.” He crouched down and played a bit with your clamps, making you moan even harder. When you were about to cum, Jungkook pulled your tail out as Hoseok unclamped and freed your nipples, but it awakened the pain once again. You screamed as your orgasm came like a rush over your body, and you fell on Hoseok.

He held your exhausted body. Your abused nipples were beating with pain, your ice cube had already been melted and you were pretty sure your butt was bleeding from the caning and the wax. You were panting into his shoulder.

Jungkook’s hand travelled up and down your spine and he stopped to kiss your shoulder.

“I must say, I’m utterly impressed.” Hoseok said. “I wasn’t so sure you were going to survive me.” You smiled weakly.

“She’s ready. I’m sure about this.” Jungkook spoke this time.

Hoseok helped you up and the other helped you dress back up. His attitude became all bubbly and hyper again, showering you with kisses and swiping the sweat off your face and neck.

“You did it! You passed, (Y/N), you passed! You’re ready to join tomorrow!” he said practically jumping. You tilted your head.

“You scare me.” You said laughing lightly. “How can you become so obscure all of a sudden and then change your attitude and go back to normal this quickly?”

_“Who told you the attitude you see is the normal one?”_ he smiled then winked.

You’d never thought of it that way before.

“I’ll let you go now, I have to plan a few things up with Mr. Jung here. I’ll meet you tomorrow Saturday at dusk. I’ll be waiting outside the Great Hall. _Be punctual, it’s your last day_.”

And so you walked by yourself, still a bit shaky, back to your dorm.

 

Tomorrow was going to be a long, tiring day.


	17. Day Seven: Pluto

Your weekend had started off rather calmed. You only got out of your bed to eat breakfast, lunch and dinner and avoided everyone at all costs, even if they were nowhere to be found. You had time to think about everything that had happened during the whole week and made some conclusions.

Every one of the boys you knew was apparently aware of your position with professor Jeon or had been warned by him at least a day before the lessons in which they would join.

Jungkook had also asked Jin to give you the bracelet, so you weren’t actually mad with him, only suspicious that he’d known this whole time as well.

The tattoo on your chest had indeed been fading with every lesson and it was practically a shadow now.

And one more thing had been swirling around your brain too: Jungkook had, in fact, never touched or fucked you. It had always been the others. So was he afraid? Was he just cautious or insecure about you?

And why would he keep repeating that you’re ready?

 

The sky began getting dark, a cool breeze entering your bedroom making you stand up to close the window. It was almost time.

You breathed a few times to calm down your nerves and pulled yourself together to start walking down the stairs, towards the Great Hall entrance. At this hour of the day, especially in weekdays, almost no one was ever around, so it was actually quite safe for you to meet there.

The tall, black haired man was already standing there, resting his back on the wall and dressed in all black. He turned around at the faint sound of your footsteps and smiled warmly at your sight. You smiled back as you reached him and did not know what to do.

“Hi.” You said feeling stupid. He laughed, but offered his arm for you to cling to. You wrapped your own against his and he began walking without saying a word.

You looked up to him, he was so beautiful. He had always been, but today there was something more about him that made your heart flutter. His hair was parted and the only thing that stood out was the silver locket still hanging around his neck. His eyes met yours and you quickly turned your head, knowing he’d caught you anyways.

You had practically been walking for about thirty minutes now, and you thought you were going around in circles. You had definitely passed here before.

“Where are we going?” you asked. Of course, he did not bother answering.

He suddenly stopped, making you stand still as well. He closed his eyes and whispered something you barely grasped.

“Thirteen... Forty-three... Forty...” you looked around for any sign of movements but there was nothing or no one. When suddenly, the brick wall in front of you started to reveal something big.

A door appeared out of nowhere and flashbacks from your parents telling you stories about Harry Potter’s mischiefs popped in your head. Could this be...?

Jungkook opened his eyes and started walking to it, bringing you with him and opening the grand door. And you were met with a spacious, rather dark room, filled with all sorts of different equipment you’ve never seen before. _The room of requirement._ But when you observed your surroundings a little bit better, you noticed some people were already in, apparently waiting for something or... someone.

_Hoseok._

_Jimin._

_Taehyung._

_Namjoon._

_Yoongi._

_And Jin._

All of them were there.

You strayed away from Jungkook’s arm and tried to escape, but the door had already disappeared. This could literally break you.

“Finally, the group is complete.” Jungkook spoke calmly. You turned around to see everyone staring directly at you, making you feel intimidated. “This is your last lesson. And only you will have the decision now, so whatever you decide to do, it’ll be okay.”

You walked a little, closing up to him. You were so confused.

“What’s all of this? Why are you all here?”

“I guess we should explain everything to her now, right? It’s only fair, she’s been through a lot.” Yoongi said this time. You were surprised by his sudden defense when he had given you such hard times before.

Jungkook nodded and gestured for them to get closer, which they did. But only one of them approached you enough to start explaining everything. And it was Jin.

“(Y/N).” Only the mention of your name was enough to have your lips trembling, threatening to start sobbing. You missed your best friend. “First of all, I’m sorry about everything. I would’ve explained this to you earlier if it didn’t involve the others, but it was not my decision.”

You looked around once again, and then looked back at him. You nodded for him to continue.

“At the start of the year, I caught myself falling for someone I’d have never imagined. It was hard to keep it secret; you already know how this school works. But he showed me to professor Jeon or, well... Master.” You looked at Jungkook now.

“Was it Namjoon?” the mentioned lowered his head and smiled discretely. Jin nodded sweetly and you chuckled. You’ve always thought they’d look so cute together.

“Turns out Namjoon was being taught by him on how to dominate. Their views of the world are quite similar, so they’d been wanting to put it to practice for a long time. I wasn’t so convinced myself, so I came back with Hoseok and Jimin. I’d known for a long time they were interested in these things.” Jin paused a second to look around and then proceeded with his explanation.

“Jimin brought Yoongi and, of course, Hoseok brought Taehyung. There were some difficulties because Yoongi was reticent to have any sexual contact with anyone else from other houses or...others apart from Jimin, basically. And Taehyung got too emotionally engaged with Jungkook. So Namjoon came up with a solution. And that was you.”

You blinked a few times and stared a bit at everyone’s faces for any further information. Everyone simply kept quiet.

“Me? What do you mean, how am I your solution?”

“Well, I gotta say, at first Taehyung and I were quite opposed to this idea because we thought you were going to end up hurt. But having a girl in our group would make it easier for us to accept some things and practice new stuff and learn from it. So when Yoongi had tried to rebel against us, reason being he was outraged and the simple thought of dealing with a Gryffindor, Jungkook came up with the punishment.”

You widened your eyes. Yoongi was looking away as Jimin held his hand, quite flustered.

“We planned the incident at Birmingham with Yoongi, he was asked to annoy you enough so that you’d actually try to attack him. But I gotta say the bet thing was totally yours, though.” You were not sure you understood every little thing that was going on.

“I decided not to take part in it, because of my position. You’re my best friend and I’m really not into dominating people, so I was allowed to avoid it with the condition I’d give you the bracelet.”

“But then... what’s all of this? What am I joining?” you asked this time. Jungkook came closer to you as he talked now.

“We’re called _Pluto_. This is where we meet up every weekend. Ever since the seven of us funded the group, I gave everyone a _silver accessory_ they should carry around so that we could always identify each other. Silver is the color of the planet, and it often goes unnoticed even when people are aware it exists. We’re not an organization, just a group of people that like to challenge their limits and explore more about our nature. We’d never do anything you don’t want us to do, all this time you’ve had the chance to tell us to stop. _But you didn’t_.”

He was right, though. You had never even tried to stop any situation. Some of the sessions had indeed taken you to the edge but you carried on nevertheless.

“And why not? Why didn’t I?” you asked starting to cry a bit. You were kind of desperate for an answer. Jungkook tucked a string of hair behind your ear.

“ _Because being a brat is in your nature too_.” He smiled and then you cried, hugging him tightly. "You're aware it hurts, you can see that is certainly not easy, you know that you suffer. But you made the choice to understand that of which hurts so that it can bring pleasure. Not only physically... but mostly mentally. It's in your heart."

“What do you want me to do now? Why did you bring me here?” you whispered.

“This is your last challenge. I leave to you the decision of formally joining us by letting me take you in front of everyone else, in here at this very moment. If you decide to back up now, it will be okay as well. Just remember it.” He said running his fingers up and down your spine. You slowly stopped crying and broke the hug.

Jungkook looked at you expectantly, but you said nothing. You quietly walked to the center of the room, with everyone’s attention on you. You climbed on the black table and stood up for everyone to have a better view. And then, you started stripping down.

Jungkook’s gaze was solemn and when you were completely naked, a sparkle of pride came across his eyes as he stepped closer to you. He then took off his shirt, allowing you to fall in love with his perfectly worked torso and abs. You kneeled down still on the table, so you were face to face now.

Without noticing, Yoongi had walked up behind you and was now gently grabbing your shoulders so you could lie on your back. Everyone else came close, forming a circle around the table. Jungkook tossed his pants away and you could finally see him entirely naked before your eyes. And he was that perfect of a Greek statue, flawless and soft skin and veiny arms and hands.

You unconsciously spread your legs for him and he ran his fingers up and down your slit, making you moan. Taehyung had started to play with your breast only to suck on your nipple afterwards, making you even hornier. Your other breast was being attacked by Hoseok and you neck was being bitten and sucked by Yoongi.

Namjoon had started to rub your clit and Jin began trailing wet kisses from your chest to your pelvic area. He was still a bit nervous about going any further. All of them were touching you and you’d never experienced anything as pleasurable as that. And then, Jungkook asked.

“You’re sure about this, kitten?”

You moaned heavily at all the hands over your body and without hesitation you replied. “Fuck me now, _Master_ , and my body and soul will be Pluto’s property.”

The lust consumed every bit of Jungkook’s body, and he started entering his already hard cock inside of your achingly wet cunt. All the teasing distracted you from the slight pain and pressure you felt when you took all of his length inside of you, but knowing this excited you and made you happier by the minute.

_“Little sinner... you’re now Pluto’s property.”_ Namjoon said as he replaced his hand with his mouth, beginning to lick your clit while Jungkook kept going in and out of you. And this sight drove you crazy. You smiled at Namjoon’s words and everything became a blur because Jungkook started quickening his thrusts, making your body shake as it kept being attacked by everyone’s hands and mouths.

You looked around, and you could see some of the boys kissing each other, so then you understood. Everyone could be shared within the group, but your soul would always belong to Jeon Jungkook regardless.

The situation came into a climax, making Jungkook pull out to cum all over your abdomen. This was received by cheers as Taehyung leaned down to lick the cum off you, while Namjoon kept on going with his tongue. Tae then kissed Jimin, and the kiss went on around for a bit. And then you were about to hit your orgasm.

You opened your mouth and your legs became shaky and weak, but just when you were about to scream again, Yoongi covered your mouth with his own, finishing the kiss circle that had been formed, and everyone else clapped as if it was a show.

“My kitten... _I’m so proud of you._ ” You heard him say. A weight you didn’t even know you had was lifted from your chest, and when Yoongi separated from your lips, you looked back at Jungkook. The lock had disappeared, and with it, your tattoo too.

You put your clothes back on, and felt awkward for a bit. Jimin and Hoseok came up to you to ease the tension a bit as they started tickling you and playing around with your hair as you all stepped out of the Room of Requirement. You pulled both of them into a hug and kissed their cheeks in gratitude.

You did the same with everyone else, taking a bit more time with Yoongi as you kissed him back on the lips, making him blush a little.

“You stupid, egotistic pureblood.” He smiled at you.

“You stupid, uneducated half-blood.” You both laughed. He then joined the others and waved his hand goodbye as he started walking back to the dorms.

“I’ll see you on Monday!” you screamed. Jin and you locked eyes, and you winked at him when he smiled.

You started walking away too, only to be stopped by Jungkook.

“I... I really wanted to thank you, for everything. I guess I’ll miss seeing that silver locket around you.” He smiled sweetly at you.

“Don’t worry about that.” He muttered some unintelligible spell under his breath and another pressure was being relieved from your wrist. The bracelet fell into broken pieces. You gasped.

Jungkook grabbed your hand and placed something cold in it. When you opened it, you smiled with joy and pride at his thought.

“Now that you’re a part of the group, you’ll need to wear a silver accessory too. Don’t you think? It’d look way better on you either way, so...” he said.

What stood in your hands was a silver locket like the one he had been wearing the whole week. But it was customized: it was decorated with Jungkook’s initials in black ink. _‘J.J.K.’_ This way you’d remember the bet tattoo and your owner.

You practically jumped into his arms and showered his face with kisses as he tried to pull you away and laughed at your excited self.

_“I love you, Master.”_ You sincerely confessed into his ear.

_“I love you too, kitten.”_

 

And with that, you returned back to your room, locket hanging around your neck and holding onto it as if it was the most precious thing on earth.

 

Or at least, the most precious thing in Pluto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We've reached the end!   
> Thank you for reading 'til the very end and joining me on this journey, I appreciate every single comment and kudos I've gotten. I'll hopefully write more in the future, you can make suggestions of what you'd like to see.   
> Once again, thank you very much!


End file.
